TODO POR AMOR
by sistercullen
Summary: Dos amigos. Un amor en comun, pero con diferencias. Un unico proposito, para  ella...y el sueño anhelado para él...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaa!

Ya sé..dije que actualizaría Retrato en Sepia; pero vino una nueva idea a mi cabecita y quiero desarrollarla un poquito a ver que les parece.

Los personajes de esta saga no me pertenecen. La historia si.

TODO POR AMOR

-Prólogo-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

Es increíble, lo que te puede fastidiar que tu casa esté atestada de gente después de un dia de perros.

Intenté sonreir a todos los que se hallaban reunidos allí. ¡En mi apartamento! Y fui victima de sus abrazos y besuqueos antes que mi pareja me propinara un fuerte besos en los morros; haciendo así; que todos los presentes clamaran un "Ohhhh" de lo mas edulcorado.

-Ya sabes que me encantan las fiestas nena. Tú no ibas a ser menos que nadie.- su boca buscó mi cuello y la lamió dulcemente, acariciando después la lamida suavemente con su nariz.- Alegra esa cara. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Cogió mi mano y me llevó hacia donde estaba su familia apostada.

Era increíble que hubiera podido juntarlos a casi todos un dia, de diario.

Por lo que yo sabia antes de comenzar nuestra vida en pareja; estaban todos demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos como para pensar en los demás…

-Hola, Bella. ¿Cuántos van?.- La voz de pito de Rosalie, aguijoneó mis oídos y entrecerré los ojos levemente.

-25. – espeté, cogiendo una copa de champange que me habia brindado alguien. La llevé a mis labios y pude ver el gesto divertido de Edward, al dirigirle a su hermana una mirada de las que matan.

Rosalie Cullen era una Diosa, y fue a ella a la que conocí antes que a Alice.

Sus bailes sinuosos en la pista de baile de aquella discoteca del Centro me provocaron rápidamente la atención. Queria comerme aquel bollito, fuese como fuese.

Conseguí meterme en aquel grupo en el cual ella se encontraba y entonces surgió la pequeña duende y me encandiló por completo.

Creo que fue amor a primera vista.

Y allí comenzó nuestra historia.

Fue difícil para ella contarle a sus hermanos y hermanas que se habia enamorado de una chica, y se iba a vivir con ella a Washington..solamente su hermano mayor: Edward ; la apoyó y le ofreció todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarnos.

Aquello habia pasado ya hacia dos años y medio y ahora estábamos allí, todos encantados, como si nunca hubiese habido ningún tipo de reservas en cuanto a nuestra relación.

-Felicidades.- La voz de Rosalie fue indiferente, no me dio tiempo a apreciarlo, ya que tenia al fortachón de su novio Emmet sobre mi; abrazandome como un oso.

-Lastima que seas boyera; Bellita, con ese vestido me pones berraco.- cuchicheó en mi oído, mientras me abrazaba.

Sonreí y le solté un manotazo en aquella cabeza llena de rizos oscuros.

-Como te escuche Alice, te estruja las pelotas…y eso sin contar con Rose.- susurré, mientras intentaba apartarme de su agarre.

Él rompió a reir y me dio una palmada en el trasero que hizo que uno de mis glúteos me escociera.

-Eres un maldito, Emmet McArty.- soltó Alice que vagaba por allí.- Deja a Bella en paz…

La miré atentamente. Alice estaba nerviosa. Podia notarlo perfectamente, parecía que habia tomados tres cafes cargados ; porque no paraba de moverse.

-Felicidades, Bella.- La voz de Edward, hizo que quitara la vista de Alice para centrarme en su rostro .

-Gracias Edward.- Le sonreí y me acerqué a él, elevándome sobre mis tacones, para darle un besito en las mejillas.

-Eres como el buen vino, cada dia estas mas imponente.- Dijo llevándose la copa que tenia entre sus manos a los labios.

Entonces me fijé en la imponente rubia que lo acompañaba.

Mis ojos se clavaron en su escote y luego en aquellas piernas interminables, tragué en seco y volví la cara hacia la risita nerviosa y pagada de si misma que sonaba cerca de mí.

-Lo siento. Le gustan los hombres…además, tú ya tienes a mi hermanita para tí….deberia enfadarme contigo…- negó con los dedos y siguió mirándome con una sonrisa de niño travieso en sus labios.-Suerte tienes que Alice no anda cerca. Esa mirada hacia Tanya no ha sido de admiración, precisamente.

Noté como mi rostro se sonrojaba y bajé la mirada nerviosa.

Edward y yo nos llevamos de maravilla; y sabia como sacarme perfectamente de mis casillas.

La admiración por la belleza femenina era algo que teníamos en común los dos y eso hacia que nuestra amistad fuera mucho mas solida de lo que creimos ambos en un primer momento.

-Bella….- sus dedos alzaron mi rostro.- Eres tan adorable cuando de sonrojas….no te preocupes…- Giró el rostro y miró a su acompañante con deseo.- Entiendo perfectamente tu reacción.- soltó una risilla.- A mi también me ha pasado.

Curvé mi boca en una sonrisa picara y me volví para ir en busca de Alice y retenerla a mi lado todo el tiempo posible.

…

Despues del mejor orgasmo de mi vida, busqué entre las sabanas bajeras la cabeza de mi duendecilla, que luchaba entre las sabanas hasta llegar hasta mi rostro.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, sujeté su carita entre mis manos y la besé acaloradamente.

Notaba perfectamente el sabor de mi coño en su boca y volví a humedecerme y restregarme contra sus piernas de ninfa.

-Bella…- se quejó.- Todavía no te he dado mi regalo….

La miré fijamente y ella se desenredó de mis brazos para colocarse a un lado de la cama.

-He pensado en el donante…

Ya estábamos otra vez, con lo del maldito donante…..

Mi amorcito deseaba ser madre con todas sus fuerzas y según las pruebas diagnosticadas por un especialista, ella no podia tener hijos; ósea que debia ser yo la que tuviese que preñarme.

El problema es que quería un ser perfecto como padre de nuestro futuro hijo; y a ser posible, de su familia….

-Carlisle se ha negado…dice que es una aberración…

-¿Y que esperabas?.- le dije.-

Ella se quedó callada un momento y suspiró.

-Bella, quiero ser madre; tú lo sabes, es lo que mas deseo…¿No vas a poner objeciones, no?

Negué con la cabeza…¿Qué podia pasar? Me iban a inseminar invitro de uno de los parientes de mi mujercita…

-Edward ha aceptado.

Abrí mucho los ojos y salté de la cama.

-¿Edward? ¿Él…él ya lo sabia… esta noche?

-Si.-Alice estaba seria y miraba en techo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Vale…espera que analice…¿No querrá hacerse cargo del niño, verdad?

No quería problemas de esa índoles y ya habíamos pensado en el abogado que llevaría este hecho.

-No. Seria nuestro hijo, Bella, tuyo y mio.

Me llevé la mano a la frente.

Comencé a sudar….

Continuará….siempre que ustedes quieran…si no, la borro.

Besos corazones!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nenitas lindas. He aquí de nuevo; con esta historia que muchas creíais muerta.

Pues no. Hay va el primer capitulo. Espero os guste; ya me diréis preciosas.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**TODO POR AMOR.**

Edward ha aceptado.

Abrí mucho los ojos y salté de la cama.

-¿Edward? ¿Él…él ya lo sabia… esta noche?

-Si.-Alice estaba seria y miraba en techo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Vale…espera que analice…¿No querrá hacerse cargo del niño, verdad?

No quería problemas de esa índoles y ya habíamos pensado en el abogado que llevaría este hecho.

-No. Seria nuestro hijo, Bella, tuyo y mio.

Me llevé la mano a la frente.

Comencé a sudar….

…**.**

**Capitulo primero.**

**Edward Pov.**

-No me niegues tu culo Tanya; sabes que no me voy a correr sin preservativo dentro del coño…lo sabes.

La maldita perra de turno; se revolvía entre las sabanas con su trasero pegado a mis caderas; bamboleándose como una maldita gata en celo.

Sabía sus pretensiones demasiado bien.

Era un secreto a voces que Tanya Denalí le encantaba meterse en mi cama; deshacerla y correrse hasta desfallecer…pero también quería cargarme con el mochuelo de un crío y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-Sabes que me encanta sentirte dentro de mi coñito, Edward….

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

En realidad la maldita, me tenia tan caliente que la polla me sudaba y estaba como un loco por meterme dentro de su cuerpo de una jodida vez; pero tenia que andarme con pies de plomo, asi que me cogí el duro y palpitante nardo y lo estrellé en aquella hendidura perfecta y llameante.

-¡Hija de puta!.- su coño estaba tan apretado y jugoso que parecía una jodida boca.

Comencé a bombear como un loco; haciendo sonar mis caderas en sus nalgas en un sonido delicioso y antes de correrse salí y me corrí en su culo , blanco y lleno de pecas hasta que me vacié por completo.

-Eso no ha sido muy placentero Edward.- increpó ella; mientras se enderezaba y me enseñaba sus soberbios pezones oscurecidos de deseo.-No he llegado; no has esperado si quiera a que lo hiciera…pero de todas maneras ha sido maravilloso. Conoces tan bien mi cuerpo….juntos somos perfectos ; seria estupendo….

Ah; no….declaraciones de amor. No….

-Desde luego que lo has hecho…y mas de una vez cuando te lo he chupado hasta desfallecer; gatita. No mientas.- toqué su rostro levemente y me levanté de la cama asiendo un bóxer y poniéndomelo rápidamente.- No juegues Tanya. Sabes muy bien que no hay relacción. Es simplemente sexo. Yo no sirvo ni para sentir ni para amar a ninguna mujer. Y me va muy bien; no te hagas ilusiones.

Los ojos azules de Tanya me observaron lentamente de arriba abajo y acto seguido cogió el ancho almohadón y me lo tiró al rostro.

-¡Eres un engreído; Edward Cullen! ¿Quién te ha pedido promesas de amor?

Sonreí ante aquella pregunta.

-Sólo por si acaso.- resolví.- Me gusta dejar las cosas claras. Las complicaciones me dan dolor de cabeza y no lo soporto. Si lo deseas podemos vernos nuevamente y follar. Pero solo eso…lo de esta noche ha sido algo que no se repetirá.

Ella ya se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Te refieres a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la novia de tu hermana?.- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

-Sí.

-¿Y puedo preguntar porqué?

-No. No puedes.- le increpé algo hosco.

Se hizo un largo silencio y mientras se estaba retocando en el tocador y yo fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo observando la sosegada paz de la ciudad por la noche, su voz de pito me alarmó.

-Es asqueroso sentir el deseo de una tía cuando la miras a los ojos.- La miré intensamente, mientras ella se pintaba aquella boca que me la chupaba tan y tan bien.- La novia de tu hermana. Esa Isabella. Me comía con la mirada. Creo que es como tú pero en mujer y sin polla.

Tiré el cigarrillo por la ventana y caminé hacia ella ,vestido apenas con unos bóxers.

-Bella; ama a Alice. Lo sé de sobras. Y si. No le pasó desapercibida tu belleza.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempos juntas?

-Lo suficiente para ser una pareja casi perfecta. No tienen secretos y mi hermana la ama con locura.

-Nunca entendí como Alice pasó de Jasper a Isabella. En el Club fue un notición. Siempre creímos que Alice Cullen le gustaban los hombres.- Tanya se giró para mirarme y sonrió.- Aunque dicen que no lo sabes si no lo pruebas.- Caminó hacia mí y apretó con suavidad mi polla por encima de los bóxers.- No hay nada como esto…..desde luego.

Me plantó un beso en los labios y se largó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Me apoyé en la puerta y suspiré.

Aún no entendía como podia haberme dejado manipular por mi pequeña hermana….

Donar mi semen para que Bella se quedara preñada y así poder ser madres de un niño….mi hijo también. ¿Qué seria yo de ese niño? ¿Su padre…su tio?

Revolví mi cabello, algo nervioso y caminé hacia el minibar de aquel hotel donde solía llevarme a mis conquistas.

Quizás me habia adelantado en darle una respuesta a mi pequeña hermana…porque aquello no estaba bien. Desde luego, yo no estaba atado a leyes morales; pero aquello era demasiado peligroso para todos.

Y luego estaba Bella…

Seguro que en estos mismos instantes ella se estaba enterando de todo el pastel. Se negará por completo. Esa será mi baza sin duda. Si " la otra parte" involucrada no quiere no se hace un niño.

Pero por otro lado; Alice se merecía ser feliz fuese como fuese. Y Bella la hacia feliz.

Bella era perfecta para ella.

Fuerte y realista.

Demasiado realista quizás; para mi pequeña hermana, la creativa Alice Cullen.

El sonido del mobil me sacó de mis pensamientos y caminé hacia él, mirando con una ceja alzada la pantalla del mismo. Era Bella.

-¿Si?

-Soy Bella. Ya lo sabes. No sé para que preguntas. Necesito verte. Ya.

-Son las tres de la madrugada Bella. Me pillas despierto de milagro…

-¿A quien tengo que dar las gracias por mantenerte despierto al Gin dry o a la escultural pelirroja de esta tarde?

-A La pelirroja.-le dije riendo.

-Pues mueve tu culo hacia tu casa porque voy para allá en el coche. Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sabes.- afirmé.

-Lo sé. Y dejame decirte que esto es….como dirira tu padre " una aberración".

-Bella. Alice….yo ….

-Edward. Dentro de 15 minutos estoy en tu casa y estoy de muy mala ostia… que conste.

Me colgó y me quedé mirando el mobil como un gilipollas.

Sería cuestión de tiempo que Bella y yo tuviésemos otra de nuestras discursiones y esta vez seria por un tema muy, muy serio….

Continuará….

Chicas….mañana o el domingo subo enemigo natural y el lunes Demon ok? Besos lindas. Las quieroooooooooooooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia es mia.**

**Este fic es de rating M, mas que nada por escenas de sexo explicito y palabras malsonantes.**

**Todo Por Amor.**

A quien tengo que dar las gracias por mantenerte despierto al Gin dry o a la escultural pelirroja de esta tarde?

-A La pelirroja.-le dije riendo.

-Pues mueve tu culo hacia tu casa porque voy para allá en el coche. Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sabes.- afirmé.

-Lo sé. Y dejame decirte que esto es….como dirira tu padre " una aberración".

-Bella. Alice….yo ….

-Edward. Dentro de 15 minutos estoy en tu casa y estoy de muy mala ostia… que conste.

Me colgó y me quedé mirando el mobil como un gilipollas.

Sería cuestión de tiempo que Bella y yo tuviésemos otra de nuestras discursiones y esta vez seria por un tema muy, muy serio….

…**.**

**Capitulo Segundo.**

Bella Pov

Manejaba con un cigarrillo en la mano, nerviosa y pensando en el muy cabrón de Edward. Ni siquiera me había cepillado el cabello; después de la sesión de sexo practicada por Alice, pero a quien le importaba. Mi prioridad era hablar con una de las partes implicadas.

La imagen de la pelirroja explosiva se materializó en mi cerebro y me reí en silencio. Edward Cullen y yo compartíamos aficciones; sin duda.

Una eran las bellezas esculturales y otra la familia….yo formaba parte de su " extraña y particular familia"

Edward y yo nos llevamos bien desde un principio, en un primer momento se tomó a cachondeo que Alice y yo pudiésemos ser pareja, ya que nos invitó a una cabaña que tiene cerca de la playa de La Push en Forks; cerca de la carretera de Seattle. Nuestra relación era secreta, pero aquel fin de semana a mi estupenda Alice se le ocurrió la feliz idea de dar a conocer la noticia a una persona imprescindible de su familia: su hermano Edward.

Flash Back.

_-No te pongas nerviosa; Bella…. Edward es una persona comprensiva, veras que no me hará ninguna escenita…todavía no estoy preparada para eso, primero quiero lidiar con lo bueno, ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo con lo malo._

_La miré asombrada y elevé las cejas sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, antes de apagar el motor de la camioneta y mirar a hurtadillas "la cabaña de madera", paseé mi vista por su dulce rostro de princesa._

_-Alice; yo-no-estoy-nerviosa. ¿Crees que me importa mucho si me da su bendición o no? Estoy de vuelta de todo. Si no estoy a gusto con tu hermanito y su compañía; nos largaremos, no pasaremos nuestro fin de semana de morros y cabreadas nena. Prométemelo._

_Ella asintió sin decirme nada y yo volé hacia sus labios devorándolos con un hambre desmedida._

_Su risita me hizo separar la lengua de su boca y jadeé tremendamente excitada._

_-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté con los ojos y el cuerpo encendidos por el deseo._

_-Bella; estas comiéndome viva …literalmente…._

_Me aparté cansada y bufé, sacando un cigarro de mi pitillera de los Gun´s and Roses, encendí el pitillo con el zippo de plata que me regaló mamá en mi último cumpleaños y miré hacia " la cabaña de la playa"_

_Hice un gesto con la cabeza y volví a tragarme el humo abrasador del tabaco._

_-No sé que noción tendras tú de una casita al lado de la playa…para mí eso es bastante parecido a un hotel con spa, piscina climatizada, campo de golf …_

_-Vale, Bella….pero es que sabía que si te decía que era una casa de tres plantas con piscina cubierta y 3500 metros cuadrados de terreno me hubieses mandado a la mierda…_

_-Que yo sepa, todavía no te he mandado a la mierda, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo y darme la vuelta…._

_Alice se acercó a mi y tocó mi oído con su boca.- Edward no es un clasista Bella. Si es verdad que pensará que eres mi amiga y quizás intente ligar contigo….aunque pensándolo bien no eres su tipo…_

_Bufé algo exasperada y la miré con chispas en los ojos._

_-Mira Alice…esto lo hago por ti. Yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie y sé muy bien lo que quiero.- la miré con dulzura y ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos.- Y te quiero a ti…todo esto lo hago por ti; sólo por ti._

_-Gracias Bella._

_-Dame un beso._

_Ella se inclinó levemente y rozó sus labios con los míos._

_-Esta noche más. Te lo prometo, ahora estoy un poco nerviosa._

_Salimos del coche y agarramos las maletas del maletero trasero. Me sorprendí muchísimo con las instalaciones nada mas sobrepasar la enorme verja con código de seguridad en la puerta, caminamos cerca de 5 minutos antes de entrar en la casa y una vez dentro dejamos las maletas tiradas en el recibidor._

_Alice cogió mi mano y corriendo, buscamos el sonido de las risas que inundaban la casa. Llegamos a un espacio amplio y minimalista, volvimos a escuchar las risas y allí tendidos en un gran sofá color borgoña había dos cuerpos enganchados haciéndose cosquillas._

_Alice me miró y yo alcé una ceja….una de aquellas dos masas era el hermano de Alice y eso me imponía ligeramente._

_Ella carraspeó y los dos cuerpos se tensaron, pude ver como una cabeza de un extraño color cobrizo se alzaba y sus ojos increíblemente verdes miraron a mi pareja con sorpresa, acto seguido su mirada decayó en mi y le sostuve valientemente la mirada._

_-Ups! Lo siento Edward.- la chica se levantó y alcanzó unas gafitas de empollona que habia tiradas en el suelo, se las puso y nos sonrió al levantarse.-Supongo que tú serás Alice._

_Mi Alice se rió y alargo su mano, para saludar a la morena._

_-Si soy Alice; la hermana de Edward, ella….ella es Bella._

_La miré de mala ostia…lo admito, pero debía ser paciente con ella, yo siempre había tenido relaciones con chicas y ya había pasado por eso; ella en cambio era la primera vez que salía con una persona de su mismo sexo y era ella misma la que se ponía las trabas._

_-Hola Bella.- saludó la chica , ofreciéndome a mi también su mano.- Soy Angela._

_Sonreí ligeramente y centré mi atención en el hombre que no me había quitado el ojo de encima; estaba sentado en un reposabrazos del sofá sin hablar…observando y calibrando la situación, era un depredador; de eso estaba segura. Debía de sacar mis mejores armas con el hermanito de mi novia…._

_-Pensaba que ibas a traerte a un ligue, Alice…- Su voz cargada de ironía me agitó levemente y formé en mis manos dos mazos con mis dedos.- ¿Dónde esta Jasper?_

_Alice hizo un pequeño mohín de disgusto y suspiró caminando hacia su hermano. Se sentó en sus rodillas y lo miró a los ojos como el gatito de Shrek._

_-Conocí a otra persona y me enamoré de ella…necesito que me comprendas y me ayudes hermanito._

_Él aligeró el tono de su voz y acarició el suave cabello de mi Alice._

_-Sabes que siempre te he apoyado. Y si dices que te has enamorado estoy encantado con la idea, pero ¿Dónde esta él? _

_Alice sonrió con pena y lo miró a los ojos._

_Yo me crucé de brazos y saqué un cigarro de mi pitillera; ofrecí silenciosamente a Angela y ella se negó. Lo encendí y esperé a que reventara la bomba._

_-Dile a tu amiga que no se fuma aquí dentro Alice._

_Ella se rió._

_-Ya se lo has dicho tú Edward….y debes ser mas cariñoso con ella, ya que forma parte de la familia…._

_Edward frunció las cejas y me miró achicando los ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir, Alice?_

_-No me he enamorado de un hombre Edward…estoy con ella, con Bella….he dejado a Jasper por ella, cuando la ví comprendí que era el sol que iluminaba mis días…cuando la conozcas lo comprenderás._

_¿Un hermano mayor podia entrar en shock durante media hora? ¿ sin parpadear, sin hablar y sin mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo?_

_Pasamos los treinta minutos mas incómodos de mi existencia y cuando ya estábamos a punto de llamar al médico, él se levantó y se dirigió a mí ofreciendo su mano._

_-Encantado Bella. Soy Edward, el hermano de Alice; me da igual que seas una mujer, pero como no la trates como ser merece te arrancaré los coj…ovarios y me los comeré…_

_Lo miré seria por unos instantes y luego exploté en carcajadas, abrazándome a su cuello y dejándolo algo absorto_

_-Puedes morir esperando que pase eso; Edward Cullen._

_Lo besé en el rostro y conectamos…conectamos muy bien…._

_Aquel fin de semana fue un sueño convertido en realidad. _

_Alice y yo no teníamos que escondernos delante de Edward ni de Angela, ellos dos comprendieron y asimilaron nuestra relación; aunque cuando Alice y yo nos besamos pude ver a Edward mirarnos indiscreto…._

_Lástima que Angela fue una mas de tantas conquistas. Aquella chica me caía realmente bien, pero no sé realmente lo que pasó para que dejaran de verse….solíamos quedar bastante a menudo los cuatro y ya se había creado una química perfecta entre Alice y Angela y Edward y yo…era curioso cuando entrabamos a algún bar a tomar algo después de salir de trabajar y nos confundían como pareja, haciendo que me reventara de la risa._

_Nos parecíamos demasiado y casi siempre teníamos el mismo punto de vista…en mujeres, él era un perro malvado… me preguntaba que nos gustaba realmente; en lo que se refería al carácter sexual….Porque según sus palabras, las caricias de una mujer a otra mujer, dan en el blanco a las primeras de cambio. Nadie conoce mejor a una mujer; que otra mujer…_

_Lo aleccioné todo lo que pude y en realidad no sé si le sirvió de algo…tampoco se lo pregunté._

_Edward no tenia muy buena relación con sus padres y su otra hermana. Tan solo con el novio de Rosalie; Emmet , era su entrenador en el gym donde iba a machacarse todos los miércoles y viernes._

Fin del Flash Back.

Ví el volvo aparcado en la puerta de su casa. Al bajar de mi camioneta, toqué levemente el capó; había llegado hacia poco, pues estaba caliente.

Rocé con los nudillos la puerta y él me abrió con una copa de licor en la mano.

-No respetas nada, querida cuñada….

Puse los ojos en blanco y pasé sin mirarlo apenas.

Dejé el bolso en el primer sofá que encontré y me giré para enfrentarlo.

-Sabes que odio que confabulen a mis espaldas.

Él avanzó varios pasos hacia mí y suspiró.

-Si he aceptado esto, es por Alice y lo sabes….

-No entiendo porque tiene que ser alguien de su familia…la sola idea me dan putos escalofríos….

-Entiéndelo Bella; quiere que tenga la sangre de los Cullen. No es que valga realmente mucho, pero si lo suficiente para ella. Debes entender que tu sangre sí correrá por el cuerpo de ese niño; pero la de ella no.

Dejé caer los hombros, vencida.

-Vale. Te has cargado todos mis argumentos. Ahora.- me miró serio.- Quiero que firmes los documentos en los que renuncias totalmente a la paternidad de ese hijo…lo siento Edward; pero la vida me ha enseñado que no puedo fiarme de nadie; ni si quiera de los que amas.

-Lo sé; no te preocupes. Yo..supongo que algún dia sentaré la cabeza y me plantearé vivir con alguna mujer o casarme…tener hijos…tú sabes. Las mujeres teneis otra manera de pensar; eso que llaman el reloj biológico , aunque en tu caso tu mente se parezca mas a la mía que a la de Alice….- Volvió a beber e hizo una mueca con su boca.- Una Diosa con una mente de hombre dominante.- Edward fingió un escalofrío.

Me quedé un momento en shock y luego sonreí sin saber realmente porqué.

-Iré a hacerme las pruebas pertinentes; si quieres pedimos hora el mismo dia y nos las hacemos juntos…yo, ya sabes; las mujeres somos diferentes, debemos estar en nuestros días fértiles y toda esa mierda.

-Está bien.- él se rió y tropezó con la punta de la moqueta; le sujeté el codo y todo su peso se recargó en mí.

-Edward eres un gigante…no te apoyes que nos vamos a la mierda los dos….

Comenzó a reir y tiró el vaso al suelo, junto con ambos.

-No tiene gracia, maldito cabrón…y vas borracho.- estaba tendida en el suelo, con él aprisionando mi cuerpo.

-Bella…- sus ojos se prendieron en los míos y me dí cuenta de cuan inmensas eran sus pestañas y del color tan hermoso que tenían sus ojos tan de cerca.- es una mierda que te gusten las mujeres….

Me carcajeé con ganas.

-¿Y porqué?.- intenté escaparme de debajo de su cuerpo.

-Eres demasiado bella para tu propia seguridad.

Lo miré extrañada y pegué un golpe en su cabeza haciendo que gimiera levemente.

-Eres un gilipollas…..

Continuará….

Chicas…creían que iba abandonar esta historia? Noooooo! Ejejeejej! Mañana no sé que subiré:quizás invisible. Besos os quiero a todas un monton!


	4. Chapter 4

**Eiiii…chicas. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de Todo por amor.**

**Esperais D.P. pero siento deciros que tendréis que esperar al lunes, que sin falta subiré un nuevo capitulo. Pasado mañana subiré el ultimo capitulo de Un deseo….y solo quedará el epilogo.**

**Besos mis preciosas niñas y tan solo recordaros que tengo facebook y podeis buscarme por allí. Sistercullen.**

**TODO POR AMOR.**

**Edward eres un gigante…no te apoyes que nos vamos a la mierda los dos….**

**Comenzó a reir y tiró el vaso al suelo, junto con ambos.**

**-No tiene gracia, maldito cabrón…y vas borracho.- estaba tendida en el suelo, con él aprisionando mi cuerpo.**

**-Bella…- sus ojos se prendieron en los míos y me dí cuenta de cuan inmensas eran sus pestañas y del color tan hermoso que tenían sus ojos tan de cerca.- es una mierda que te gusten las mujeres….**

**Me carcajeé con ganas.**

**-¿Y porqué?.- intenté escaparme de debajo de su cuerpo.**

**-Eres demasiado bella para tu propia seguridad.**

**Lo miré extrañada y pegué un golpe en su cabeza haciendo que gimiera levemente.**

**-Eres un gilipollas…..**

…**..**

**Capitulo Tercero.**

"La reproducción sexual requiere la interacción de dos células germinales: una femenina y una masculina, en el interior de genitales femeninos. Cuando por cuestiones de identidad u orientación sexual, este proceso no es aceptado, se precisa recurrir a las Técnicas de Reproducción Asistida porque la sexualidad y el deseo de procrear, no tiene que estar necesariamente unidos a esas condiciones biológicas.

Hoy en día nos encontramos ante situaciones y deseos tan heterogéneos, que se requieren respuestas concretas a cada situación, como puede ser en **el embarazo de lesbianas o el embarazo de madres solteras**.

¿QUÉ PUEDEN HACER POR MÍ LAS TÉCNICAS DE REPRODUCCIÓN ASISTIDA?

En primer lugar tenemos que saber que son: Podemos definirlas como el conjunto de tratamientos para lograr una gestación y que requieren de manejo en laboratorio de las células germinales.

Sobre cuál o cuáles de ellas puedo utilizar, depende del caso y de la circunstancia; por ello, es aconsejable una visita de orientación e información, dónde se dan a conocer no sólo los aspectos médicos sino además los legales, que más adelante mencionaremos.

Las posibilidades de éxito, dependen del caso; por ello, es muy inexacto generalizar: sólo tras una adecuada valoración personalizada del caso es posible dar un pronóstico adecuado.

Aspectos legales de las Técnicas de Reproducción Asistida en Los Estados Unidos. Cabe destacarse los siguientes puntos:

Según la legislación vigente, "La mujer podrá ser usuaria de las técnicas reguladas en esta Ley con independencia de su estado civil y orientación sexual". Por ello, se refuerza el derecho a la maternidad de todas las mujeres y lo que es más importante: No sólo por motivos de esterilidad.

Así pues, tienen acceso a las técnicas de Reproducción Asistida sin ninguna limitación siempre que sea mayor de edad y goce de buena salud psico-física:

Mujeres solteras.

Parejas de hecho.

Matrimonios.

En Whashington se prohíbe expresamente la gestación por sustitución (útero de alquiler).

Respecto a la utilización de semen de donante: siempre queda a criterio del equipo médico que aplica la técnica, la búsqueda de una donante apropiado y que debe pasar un proceso de selección riguroso. Según la Ley: "En la aplicación de las técnicas de RA, la elección del donante de semen sólo podrá realizarse por el equipo médico que aplica la técnica, que deberá preservar las condiciones de anonimato de la donación…(NO haga caso a esto Señorita Swan)

En todo caso, el equipo médico correspondiente deberá procurar garantizar la mayor similitud fenotípica e inmunológica posible de las muestras disponibles con la mujer receptora".

La ley define la donación de gametos y de preembriones como un contrato gratuito, formal (escrito) y confidencial concertado entre el donante y el centro autorizado.(Este por supuesto no es su casa Señorita Swan)

Sólo es revocable en caso de que el donante precise para sí los gametos donados y éstos estén disponibles.

Respecto a las características que tiene que cumplir los donantes: Tienen que ser mayores de edad, tener buen estado de salud psicofísica y plena capacidad de obrar.

El Centro ha de acreditar el cumplimiento de un protocolo de donantes con todos los datos relativos a sus características y su salud.

El nº máximo de hijos generados con gametos del mismo donante permitido por Ley es de 6.

Corresponde a los donantes declarar si han realizado donaciones previas, cuándo y en qué centro.

Cuando hablamos de la posibilidad de tener hijos en parejas lesbianas, hemos de tener presente que si el matrimonio está integrado por 2 mujeres se requiere, además del consentimiento informado de la mujer directamente usuaria de las técnicas, el consentimiento informado de la otra mujer no usuaria."

Miré a Edward con una ceja alzada y caminamos hacia la puerta blanca que había al final del pasillo. Nos habíamos citado con el doctor Gerandy y siendo sincera estaba de los nervios.

Nada mas llegar a aquella clínica que parecían cobrar hasta por respirar, la mujer que nos atendió en el mostrador se quedó mirando a Edward y a Alice sin ningún disimulo. … a veces me carcomía la idea de que fuesen tan bellos; todos ellos. Una pequeña parte de mí, tenía la ilusión que mi futuro hijo tuviese aquella fabulosa genética.

Al mencionar mi nombre, Edward sonrió a la mujer dándole a entender que él iba a ser el padre de la futura criatura…aquello me enervó hasta límites insospechados y me enganché de la cintura de Alice para plantarle un beso en los morros delante de aquella "señora".

Mi pequeña duendecilla sonrió como ella sola sabia hacerlo y la mujer nos tendió tres manojos de folios para que los leyéramos.

-Me siento una delincuente de primer orden.- espeté, hosca.- ¿No hay nada que no se pueda hacer con dinero? ¡Estoy infringiendo las leyes!

-¿Te quieres callar, preciosa?.- La voz ronca de Edward, me alarmó y volví a mirarlo…conocía aquel tono, su depredador estaba en marcha y posiblemente había acechado una buena presa. Seguí su mirada y ví el culo respingón de una rubia que intentaba alcanzar unos informes de una estantería; algo alta para ella. Sonreí descaradamente y le hice un gesto a mi cuñado con la cabeza, para que comenzara a dar caza…a veces me maravillaba lo fácil que era para Edward encandilar al público femenino.

Observamos, tanto Alice como yo, como Edward sonreía y le ofrecía él mismo la carpeta. Ella ruborizada y atontada por sus ojos. (Seguro), le cedió un papelito con algo escrito en él. Me puedo apostar mi patito feliz que era el número de teléfono.

Al llegar hacia nosotras sonrió de manera arrogante y casi le suelto una colleja (golpe en la nuca)…era tremendo.

La puerta blanca se abrió y de allí apareció un hombre, algo rechoncho, algo lampiño y con sendas canas .

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?.- preguntó.

-Yo.- contesté, agarrando las manos de las dos personas que necesitaba tener a mi lado en aquellos momentos; para bien o para mal.

.

.

.

.

.

-Desde su primer contacto con nosotros, todo nuestro equipo se pone a su completa disposición. Así, le facilitamos el eficiente aprovechamiento de su tiempo dado que en algunos problemas se requiere un abordaje multidisciplinar: ginecólogos, genetistas, andrólogos, etc,.

Esta primera visita en la clínica de fertilidad inicia con un estudio minucioso de su historial médico, por lo que sería de utilidad nos remitiera previamente toda la información que obrara en su poder, ahorrándole pérdidas de tiempo y repetición innecesaria de pruebas ya efectuadas.

Yo soy su ginecólogo y, elaborararé un dictamen de su caso, y de todos los posibles tratamientos, así como de pruebas complementarias que pueda requerir.

Procuraré, coordinar y controlar de manera totalmente personalizada todo el proceso. En esta clínica de fertilidad, consideramos que es imprescindible individualizar cada tratamiento, junto a él tendrá a su futura "asistente en cuidados integrales: ACI", una enfermera especializad en la atención a pacientes con problemas de fertilidad.

-¿Problemas de fertilidad? Nunca me he planteado eso.- increpé seria al doctor, que me miraba serio.

-Señorita Swan, no sabemos en que situación se encuentra usted. – respiró hondamente.- Ahora si no le importa tendrá que responderme a unas preguntas de índole intima. ¿Le importa?.- preguntó mirando a mis dos acompañantes.

-No me importa que estén ellos delante; si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

-Bien.- Se ajustó las gafas en el puente de su nariz.- ¿Desde cuando mantiene relaciones sexuales, hem…- miró con aquellos ojos pequeños e inteligentes los míos y casi sonrió.- Ya que vamos a vernos bastante en estos meses,¿ le importa que la llame Isabella?

-No.- me abstuve de decirle que odiaba aquel nombre. ¿Qué mas daba y que le importaba además?

-Bien, prosigamos con el cuestionario. ¿Desde cuando mantiene relaciones sexuales…Isabella?

Tragué en seco y sonreí.

-Desde los 15 años….- miré a ambos lados y pude oir como Edward sofocaba una sonrisa. Lo aniquilé con la mirada y él se tapó la boca con una de sus manos; parecía un niño travieso.

-Quince años…¿ha tenido muchas parejas, Isabella?

-Las suficientes.- ¿Qué mierda le importaba aquel tipo las tias que me habia tirado? ¿Era estrictamente necesario aquello?

-¿Ha ultilizado algún método de protección; asi como preservativo, la píldora, etc..?

Edward estalló en carcajadas y Alice carraspeó nerviosa. Yo me limité a estrujar mis manos la una contra la otra. Si Edward no paraba de reir, le iba a asestar un puñetazo en aquella bonita cara que tenía…

-Doctor Gerandy….soy lesbiana desde que tengo uso de razón. Esta mujer que esta aquí sentada es mi pareja y el imbécil que está tronchándose de la risa es el donante….

El doctor Gerandy se puso lívido y soltó los papeles con fuerza en su mesa. Nos miramos los tres serios. Parece ser que de una puta vez Edward iba a para de reir a carcajadas. Fue él quien preguntó.

-¿Algun problema, doctor? Pensamos que estaba enterado de ello. Al llegar nos han dado una serie de documentos que ….

-Isabella.- murmulló el doctor, algo turbado.- ¿Nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales con chicos?

- No.- enuncié como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-¿Eres virgen?. Preguntó Edward con el rostro serio y con una mirada terriblemente inquisitiva.

-Si y no. No me ha penetrado ningún tio, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

-Vaya…que interesante, Bells. 25 años y virgen.

-Isabella, antes de proceder a la inseminación, le aconsejaría que perdiera la virginidad.- sentenció el doctor, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

-¿Queeeee?.- gritamos los tres al unísono.

Continuará….

Besos nenas; os quiero , en serio.!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**TODO POR AMOR.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward Pov.**

Vaya…la pendenciera de Isabella Swan…virgen….

… me dejó asombrado. Ni tan siquiera en su época de transición, ella tuvo dudas…siempre supo lo que quería, lo que deseaba y ¡Ja! eran los bonitos culos redondos en forma de manzana.

Habíamos salido de la consulta del Doctor Gerandy con sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado mi hermana que se mantenía del lado de Bella e intentaba calmar el cabreo monumental que sostenía y yo me mondaba de la risa. No podía evitarlo; si ya lo sé, parecía un niño desalmado que se reía del mal ajeno, pero es que la situación no era para menos…

…ahora mi querida Bella debía de perder la virginidad, con algún hombre y ese único pensamiento era el que me derrumbaba la sonrisa y me hacia enfurecer; creo que fue aquel sentimiento el que me hizo replantear una solución.

**Flash Back.**

_-Ese medico no tiene ni puta idea de lo que dice, iremos a otro. Hay decenas de clínicas de esa índole en todo Estados Unidos. ¿Pero qué mierda se cree? ¿Qué voy a acostarme con el primero que se me ponga a tiro? Si la sola idea que un tio, me ponga la mano encima hace que me entren ganas de vomitar…_

_-Déjalo, Bella…yo no tenía idea…nunca me habías dicho que tú..que tú…- mi hermana Alice, se había parado delante del coche y la miraba con ojos llorosos.- No puedo permitir que hagas esto, está fuera de todos tus principios…yo…debemos olvidar el asunto._

_Bella la miró unos instantes y luego le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, dándole castos besos en su cabecita de cabello ingorbernable._

_-Ya pensaremos algo.- La mirada de Bella me buscó y me habló con señas…"Tenemos que hablar"_

_Yo asentí y las urgí para que se adentraran en el vehículo. Mi móbil sonó y antes de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, respondí a aquella insistente llamada._

_-Edward.- Hice una mueca de fastidio._

_-Tanya._

_Oí como Bella reía de manera maliciosa y casi le retuerzo el gaznate. La miré con fastidio y presionó la lengua en la pared derecha de su mejilla, como si estuviese haciendo una mamada._

_Inspiré profundamente y me revolví inquieto en el asiento del automóvil, aquel maldito gesto había hecho que mi polla vibrara y me sentía como un auténtico gilipollas._

_-Necesito verte.- me dijo de manera sensual, Tanya.- Lo necesito urgentemente._

_Carraspeé nervioso._

_-Pon el manos libres, Edward. No nos importa escuchar lo que Tanya te dice.- otra vez Bella.- Por lo visto se quería vengar desde que habíamos salido de la consulta y no sabía como hacerlo._

_Volví a mirarla con gesto serio y rodé los ojos._

_-Luego te llamo. Ahora estoy ocupado y no puedo. Te prometo llamarte en un par de horas._

_-Sólo dime si podremos vernos esta noche.- Mi mirada voló hacia Bella y me quedé embobado, se hallaba junto a mí, en el asiento del copiloto y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del frente, busqué algo que llamara su atención, pero no ví nada…_

_-¿Edward?.- la voz de Tanya me sacó de aquel ensimismamiento._

_-Sí…bueno. ¿Esta noche?_

_Bella reaccionó y pisó uno de mis pies, haciéndome casi gritar._

_-Hummm…no…no va a poder ser…yo te llamo más tarde Tanya.._

_Colgué, tenía claro que esta noche Bella quería verme …pero había algo que se me escapaba, ¿para qué?_

_Las dejé en su apartamento y al momento me llegó un mensaje de mi cuñadita._

" _Es importante. A las diez en el bar de siempre."_

_Sonreí al ver el mensaje y me dispuse a contestar._

"_Ok. Allí estaré como un clavo"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El bar de siempre era donde ella y yo quedábamos la mayoría de las veces para tomarnos una copa ….y para mí era algo intimidante; si debía de ser sincero. "Rainbow"; era el bar de ambiente mas gay que había visto en mi vida…claro que mis pies solo habían paseado por ese. Allí casi tenía que ponerme un tapón por el culo ….solo en ese lugar, mi ego no se enardecía, por lo seductor que yo podía llegar a ser…_

_Al llegar allí, ella ya estaba en la barra y sonreí al verla conversar con la muchacha del cabello de color cortado con una maquina de rasurar el césped. La camarera le susurró algo y entonces ella giró su rostro y me vió. La jodida por culo, se había puesto preciosa. Iba maquillada y cuando se levantó del taburete pude ver sus largas piernas enfundadas en un vestido corto y bastante ceñido color negro. Su piel casi albina resplandecía y como un niño me ruboricé al caminar hacia ella._

_-¿A que se debe "esto"?:- pregunté rodeándola con mis brazos sobre su cintura, ella no me llegaba al cuello ni si quiera con aquellos tacones de mujer fatal que llevaba, se sujetó en mi hombro y suspiró._

_-Si te soy sincera, no quería dar un paso más sin ayuda, creo que estos estiletes están hechos para matarse…literalmente.- Me carcajeé sobre su cabello y inhalé su asombrosa fragancia. Sólo ella desprendía aquel olor._

_-Ven.- la tomé por la cintura y caminamos hacia un rincón mucho mas íntimo, plagado de sillones._

_Ella una vez sentada, se quitó los zapatos y los apartó mirándolos como si fueran el mismo demonio._

_-Nunca más…no sé cómo le haga caso a tu hermana…así me va…- nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella suspiró de manera teatral.- Siento haberte jorobado tu plan con Madame chupona, pero es que si no hablaba contigo me iba a dar un ictus…_

_Me recosté en el respaldo del sofá y crucé los brazos….no sabía porque, pero algo me decía que aquello que iba a soltarme iba a ser interesante._

_-Desembucha.- la insté._

_-Necesito que me tuteles…_

_-¿Qué?.- me erguí ligeramente._

_-Déjame terminar. ¿vale? Esto ya es lo suficiente asqueroso para mí…tú conoces a toda esa panda de machos como tú que van por ahí buscando coños que follar. ¿no?_

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-No me gusta nada los derroteros que esta tomando esta conversación, Bella.- le indiqué._

_-¡Me importa una mierda, Edward! Escúchame.- sus ojos marrones se ajustaron en los míos y pude ver la sombra de la duda en sus palabras.- Necesito un tio que me folle…ya está…no me importa…él me utiliza yo lo utilizo…es así de simple._

_Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me levanté de sillón como si me hubiera metido una cerilla por el culo._

_Ella me miró como si hubiera vomitado mierda y farfulló un montón de palabras que no alcancé a escuchar porque al maldito disjockey le dio por poner la música en ese jodido momento._

_Intente relajarme y poco a poco me volví a sentar. Saqué el tabaco de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón y encendí un cigarrillo._

_-Como te vean se te cae el pelo, Edward. Aquí no se puede fumar._

_-¡Y a mi que mierda me importa! ¿Se supone que tengo que mantenerme impertérrito ante lo que me estas planteando? Bella….¿me estas pidiendo que te presente a un jodido tio para que te lo tires? ¿Para perder la virginidad?_

_Ella asintió, y alcanzó el paquete de tabaco que había dejado encima de la mesa. Sacó un pitillo y cogió el encendedor…sus manos temblaban, miró mis labios, soltó el cigarro y me agarró el cigarro que yo sostenía en los labios para chuparlo ella en su boca…jodido Dios…aquel gesto me puso como un maldito enfermo y mi polla se movió con ganas de marcha._

_-A ti también te llamaran la atención.- dije algo abochornado por la reacción de mi verga._

_-De todas maneras me iría contigo…ósea que….bueno Edward…¿Qué dices? ¿Me vas a ayudar?_

_La miré lentamente de arriba abajo y mi polla que pensaba por ella misma, aquel jodido dia volvió a moverse y a crecer, maldita cabrona…._

_-Ni lo sueñes…y a todo esto ¿Qué dice mi hermana?_

_-Tu hermana no tiene ni idea…cuando ocurra ya se lo diré…ella sabe que los tios me asquean ósea que …_

_-¿Vas a hacer esto sin decírselo a ella? ¡Bella eso no puede ser, no así!_

_-Mira Edward…- apretó su mandíbula y me miró como para matarme.- Voy a hacerlo…con tu ayuda o sin ella…._

_Tiré de mi cabello con fuerza. Primero para intentar desempalmarme y la segunda porque estaba literalmente desquiciado con aquella mujer._

_-No voy a entrar en este maldito juego. No quiero ser tu cómplice frente a Alice. Lo siento, Bells. No te apoyo… en esto. No._

_Parpadeó unos instantes. Apagó el cigarrillo con fuerza encima de la mesa y cogió su bolso de bandolera sin decirme si quiera " Adios"_

_Alucinado con la visión de su bonito culo en movimiento, deparé que era exactamente ese mismo culo que el ambos amábamos; redondito y ligeramente respingón. Poco a poco desapareció de mi campo de visión, soltando un improperio…me había quemado el pantalón…y por poco los huevos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En mi apartamento…con el teléfono en la mano, suspiré antes de meterme bajo las sabanas. No había llamado a Tanya, aunque no me importaba….estaba preocupado por la pareja de mi hermana. Estaba mortalmente preocupado por Bella…mi Bella._

_Busqué su número entre los contactos y elevé el dedo para accionar el botón de marcación automática….no perdía nada, pero si me había embarcado en esto desde un principio, debía de hacerlo con todas las de la ley._

_Presioné el botón y cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta._

_-Edward.- ladró, debía de estar durmiendo.- Si, es tu hermano Alice, le encanta tocarme los ovarios….¿Que quieres?_

_-Te voy a ayudar, Bella. Tu virgo se esfumará…._

_Unos instantes de silencio me hicieron sentirme ansioso._

_-¿En serio?.- susurró._

_-Sí…_

_-Edward…en serio te lo voy a agradecer toda mi puta vida…y por Alice…._

_La corté inmediatamente._

_-Bella…mañana, a las diez en mi casa y nada a Alice._

_-Está bien. ¿Pero dónde iremos?_

_Carraspeé nervioso y babeé de anticipación, no se había marchado de mi mente, aquellas piernas salvajes ni la estrechez de aquella cintura, la hinchazón de sus pezones debajo de aquella tela de raso y sus labios hinchados como cerezas…_

_-Ven a mi casa…después ya veremos._

_-Bien, iré depilada y lista para que me desvirguen Edward…- ironizó alzando la voz._

_-¡Shhhhh! ¿Qué quieres, que Alice te oiga?_

_-No. ¿Cómo crees? Estoy en el patio.- silencio y respiración algo inquieta.- Gracias Edward._

_-No me las des. _

_-Oye…¿Has pensado…en? …bueno tú ya sabes_

_Mordí mi labio y desesperado me paré ante un espejo. Desnudo y con la polla casi rozando mi ombligo, ésta vibró al escuchar aquella pregunta de ella._

_-Sí lo conoces._

_-Pero…._

_-Sin objeciones, Bella. Mañana en mi casa._

_-Está bien Edward. Confío en ti.- Colgó y me vine abajo tirándome la cama, escondí la cabeza entre la almohada y maldecí cientos de veces, mientras que mi rabo rogaba algo de atención. Abrí lentamente las aletas de mi nariz y acaricié las venas hinchadas de mi rabo._

_-Pues yo no confío….Bella…no confío para nada…_

_Continuará…_

_No tengo nada que decir por que me duelen hasta las uñas….mis hijos me han pegado el virus asqueroso este que me hace pasarme media vida en el servicio….Dios, mio haz que pareeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

**TODO POR AMOR**

**Capitulo 6.**

Arrastré los pies hacia la cama y entre las sombras observé como los ojos de Alice me miraban interrogantes.

— ¿Qué quería Edward a estas horas?— Susurró acoplándose a mi espalda.

—No lo sé—. Mentí como una puñetera desgraciada. —Quizás necesitaba hablar con alguien después de que Madame Chupona ha terminado su servicio. Sabes que a Edward le encanta hablar conmigo después de un buen polvo o una mamada digna de fuegos artificiales—. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me maldije en silencio. Alice no se merecía aquello. Aquellas mentiras, no.

Noté su respiración serena y regular en mi cuello y sonreí. Era increíble la rapidez de mi novia para recuperar de nuevo el sueño. Supongo que la falta de preocupaciones también ayuda. Yo no tengo esa suerte.

Tengo suerte de tener a Edward, es como mi hermano.

"No digas gilipolleces Isabella, Edward no es como tu hermano….es como una prolongación de ti misma en tío."

Soy su conciencia y él la mía y aquí nos vemos.

Suspiré fuertemente e intenté conciliar el sueño. Un anhelo imposible, aquella noche al menos.

.

.

.

Al sonar el reloj despertador a las siete y cuarto de la mañana, me cagué en todos los muertos del que inventó aquel artilugio. ¡Qué gran hijo de puta!

Había visto amanecer y apenas me había dormido momentos antes de que aquel maldito trasto comenzara a cantar como un gallito asqueroso. Oí la risilla de Alice al despertarse y su grato beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia la ducha. Bufé y salté de la cama para mirarme en el espejo de la cómoda que estaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

— ¡Un puto fantasma!— grité dando un fuerte golpe, haciendo saltar algunos botecitos de perfume por el suelo. —Estoy hecha un adefesio, precisamente hoy….

La sola idea de abrirme de piernas para que un hombre estrellara su rabo en mi cuidada y virgen rajita me daba ganas de vomitar. De hecho me había levantado varias veces para hacerlo, con mucho cuidado. No quería que Alice se despertara y comenzara con el interrogatorio.

Me giré en redondo al oírla cantar y sonreí de manera traviesa desnudándome a cada paso que me acercaba más y más hacia la cabina de ducha. Abrí la mampara y me encontré a mi hermosa novia repasándose las tetas con sus gloriosas manos. Se me hizo la boca agua y pasé a hacerle compañía mientras me lanzaba contra uno de sus pezones y comenzaba a mamarlos hambrienta.

.

.

.

Alice trabaja en "Atellier" una casa de modas donde su exclusividad me da ganas de patear la boca a alguien, es la encargada de organizar eventos y dar pases para los desfiles de los modistos más exclusivos del estado de Whasington.

Yo en cambio soy la cara inversa de la moneda. Soy mediadora social en una casa restaurada en un barrio marginal. Trabajo para ayudar a los demás y soy feliz con ello.

Los Mediadores somos gentes de paz que intentamos resolver conflictos de cualquier tipo, sin vincularnos sentimentalmente y focalizando siempre desde este plano la mejor solución para todos.

Los problemas que vivimos diariamente en nuestro trabajo puede distar desde un conflicto de vecinos, hasta padres que no hablan con sus hijos y quieren llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que verse cara a cara.

Estudiamos el problema y entonces hablamos con las dos partes y llegamos a una solución; no siempre. Pero si en la mayoría de la ocasiones.

— ¡Bella!— la voz de Garrett, mi compañero me hizo saltar de mi camioneta y correr hasta el otro lado de la calle. Llovía y como siempre no traía paraguas.

—Hola, Garrett—, lo besé en ambos lados de la cara y caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa de Mediación. — ¿Hoy llega la chica nueva, no?

Garrett metió la llave en la cerradura y me sonrió antes de darme paso con el paraguas en la mano, para no mojarme. ¡Caía agua hasta en el mismo infierno!

Encendí las luces y poco a poco pusimos los ordenadores en marcha y la calefacción. Pese a estar a primeros de Octubre hacia un frio de sus muertos.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que es una mujer? ¿Acaso Lauren? — Se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en un gran perchero que decidimos restaurar, al encontrarlo en la calle tirado al lado de las basuras.

— ¿Lauren?—, negué categóricamente. —Te oí el otro día hablando con ella por teléfono y la llamaste Ángela.

Garrett se sentó en la silla anatómica, echando la cabeza para atrás y riendo.

—Sí, Bella. Es una chica. Y se llama Ángela Weber.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

— ¿Ángela Weber?—, susurré.

Mi conducta no pasó desapercibida a Garrett y se irguió cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Algún problema Bella? ¿Conoces a la Weber?

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en mi mesa, repasando los correos de la Administración Central.

—Sí. Conocí a una Ángela Weber, pero sería mucha casualidad que fuera la misma persona. ¿Tienes su curriculum vitae guardado?— pregunté borrando mensajes a diestro y siniestro.

—No, la han mandado desde la Alcaldía. Es una buena trabajadora social, Bella. Espero que no haya problemas.

—No. Por supuesto. Es más, si es "mi Ángela Weber" venir a trabajar va a ser una fiesta.

Garrett rió y comenzó a hacer lo que yo terminaba en aquellos momentos.

.

.

.

Valoramos varios de los casos que debíamos ejecutar en breve e hicimos varias llamadas telefónicas para intentar entrevistarnos lo antes posible con los protagonistas de aquellos informes.

Yo andaba enfrascada en una reyerta de comunidad de propietarios, cuando llamaron a la puerta y fue Garrett el que se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia la entrada.

Aquella mañana no había manera que me concentrara en leer ni un puto informe. La sola idea de encontrarme con mi cuñado aquella noche y que desvelara el nombre del tío con el que debía de perder mi virgo me tenia al borde del colapso, aunque a Dios gracias, hacia lo que podía para que aquel malestar no pusiese en jaque a mi compañero ya que Garrett ya había pasado a un plano de amigo entrañable.

Agudicé el oído al oír las voces que poco a poco se iban acercando, al entrar Garrett a la sala donde teníamos el despacho, mis ojos se alzaron para observar a la persona que a partir de ese momento formaría parte de nuestras vidas laborales.

— ¿Bella?— La voz de la muchacha me hizo sonreír abiertamente y me levanté de la silla rotatoria para ir en su busca y abrazarla.

—Ángela— dije pegando mis labios a su oído. —Menuda casualidad.

Ángela se deshizo de mi abrazo y me sonrió algo aturdida.

—Nunca pensé verte de nuevo, Bella. ¿Cómo va tu vida?

Retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás y la devoré con la mirada, haciéndola sonrojar.

Paseó a mi lado y se ubicó en el puesto de Lauren, que se había marchado por baja maternal. Una situación que dentro de poco la haría también mía.

Ángela ya no llevaba lentes de nerd y se podía observar la profundidad de su mirada. Levemente maquillada y elegantemente vestida me recordó a Alice aquella mañana un instante antes de dejarla en su centro de trabajo.

Lancé una mirada a Garrett que parecía algo contrariado y comenzamos a indicarle a nuestra nueva compañera los tipos de ejecuciones que teníamos en breve.

Ángela estaba extraña. Yo no la recordaba así, siempre habíamos tenido una camaradería fantástica y ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, casi parecía evitarme.

Al mediodía salimos los tres a comer a un restaurant cercano y Garrett monopolizó la conversación entre plato y plato. Yo me dedicaba a observarla. Ella en cambio, parecía evitar cualquier tipo de acción—reacción, conmigo. Aquello me exasperó y al volver de nuevo al despacho tenía un cabreo de los que hacen historia. Mi deseo era gritar a la maldita aquella que era lo que coño le pasaba conmigo….

Tramitábamos una carta notarial, cuando mi celular vibró. Lo agarré de encima de la mesa de mi despacho y contesté de manera seca.

—Alice— siseé.

—Bella. Rosalie me ha llamado y vamos a cenar esta noche las dos en "Lunch."

Maldije entre dientes. Mi querida cuñada Rosalie era una mete mierda en toda la expresión de la palabra. Ella junto a su padre y su madre, eran los que intentaban enderezar a Alice y meterla por el buen camino de nuevo. Para ellos nuestra relación era una aberración en toda regla y cuando se lo proponían podían hacer mucho daño en nuestras vidas.

—Yo he quedado con tu hermano. Tenemos cosas que hablar.

—Entonces me marcho más tranquila. Sé que estas en buenas manos. Te quiero Bella.

—Yo también, preciosa.

Sonreí al celular como si en aquel trasto inerte se encontrara el rostro de mi bella novia. Metí el celular en mi bolso esta vez y volví a teclear la carta en el ordenador.

— ¿Qué tal Edward?— La pregunta de Ángela, me hizo mirarla de manera lenta y fría. Después de no haberme tenido en cuenta prácticamente en todo el día, ahora me preguntaba por Edward. Podía mandarla a la mierda y quedarme tan fresca. Pero mi Mediadora salió en su defensa y sonreí teatralmente antes de contestar.

—¿Edward Cullen?— elevé una ceja.

—Claro. ¿Estas con él, no?

Fruncí el ceño y parpadeé un par de veces.

— ¿Con él? ¿A qué te refieres con que si estoy con él? — pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Vosotros…ya me entiendes….juntos—. Dijo ella haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si me lo estoy tirando? ¿Si me lo follo?

— ¡Bella! — Garrett, bien podría haberme insultado, pues como había gritado mi nombre era prácticamente lo mismo.

—Tranquilo Garrett— suspiré, mirándolo. Volví la vista hacia Angela mi ex —amiga—. Me follo a su hermana, ¿recuerdas que cuando tu te follabas a Edward yo me follaba a su hermana? Pues sigo en la misma tónica de siempre…no sé de donde sacas eso.

Ella pareció mostrarse apenada e hizo un gesto con los labios parecidos a los que hacia mi Alice, cuando me suplicaba algo.

—Perdona Bella, yo pensaba que….era tan obvio que vosotros….

Me alcé de mi sillón y grité.

— ¿Qué nosotros qué?

—Lo siento. He metido la pata y creo que te debo una explicación.

Miré a Garrett con furia asesina y se marchó de allí alegando tener que ir a hacer fotocopias.

—Comienza, porque aún estoy tratando de digerir lo que has dicho.

Ella también se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a dar paseos con la mirada perdida.

—Edward siempre me hablaba de ti, a todas horas. Y cuando quise avanzar en nuestra relación él me dijo que no estaba preparado porque nunca podría amarme como yo merecía. Le pregunté por qué… nos llevábamos bien y nunca peleamos—. Ángela me miró con un brillo de odio en sus ojos y yo tragué en seco. —Dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien imposible y que nunca podría amar a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera "ella".

— ¿Y que se supone que tengo que ver yo en todo eso? — Siseé a punto de lanzarme contra ella y reventarle un labio a manotazos.

—Edward me contó que estaba enamorado secretamente de ti, Bella. Desde el primer día que te vio.

Busqué a tientas el sillón y lancé mi culo contra el…..

— ¿Qué Edward….qué? — susurré sin encontrar mi voz.

Continuará…

Gracias a mi beta hermosa Jo Beta Ffad...rapida, eficiente y gran amiga ante todo.

A todas/os las/os que me leeis?

Pues no sé... la verdad es que se me agotan las palabras.

Millones de gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**TODO POR AMOR.**

**Capítulo 7.**

"_Mañana en mi casa"_

—Se va a cagar cuando lo tenga enfrente—. Siseé, al llegar a casa y tirar el bolso encima del sofá como si ardiera.

Aún no podía asimilar lo que me había contado Ángela, debía de haber un error. Quizás el muy maldito se había servido de aquella mentira para quitársela de encima porque ya no le interesaba. ¿O quizás era cierto? No. El maldito podía ser un embustero hijo de puta cuando quería desembarazarse de una de sus conquistas, pero bien era cierto que aquella era la manera más ruin y cobarde que se podía hacer.

Respiré fuertemente antes de asir el teléfono y marcar digitalmente los números de su celular.

Esperé, uno…dos…tres toques.

— ¿Si?—. Su voz me hizo ampliar las aletas de la nariz y aspirar aire profundamente.

—Soy Bella—. Dije escuetamente, esperando la reacción.

—Ah…Bella, estoy en casa. Cuando quieras puedes venir y hablamos—. Dijo algo nervioso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Aunque Edward fuera un cabrón, era mi amigo por encima de todo y si algo le preocupaba a él, me preocupaba a mí también.

—Sí, pero Bella, ven a casa, necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes.

La principal causa de aquella llamada telefónica era pedirle explicaciones de aquello que me había dicho Ángela, pero dado el caso, sería mejor tenerlo delante de mi rostro para explayarme como se merecía.

—Dame tiempo, necesito una ducha antes. ¿Está tu amigo ahí o llegará más tarde?—. Pregunté. Sabía que el amigo que debía de clavarme su polla no tardaría mucho en entrar en escena, o sea que, era mejor ir haciéndome a la idea que iba a ser esa noche cuando dijera adiós a mi virgo.

Respiró profundamente.

—Ven a casa. Bella—. Dijo, quedándome como una gilipollas con el teléfono en la mano. Me había colgado.

.

.

.

El trayecto hasta la casa de mi cuñado era corto así que me duché con calma, deparando en rasurar lugar donde el vello campeaba a sus anchas. Cuando me sequé el cabello lo arreglé algo más sofisticado de lo que solía hacer, tenía que darle buena impresión al bastardo que me iba a clavar el nardo hasta la garganta. La sola idea de aquello me daba ganas de vomitar, pero todo aquello tenía nombre, apellidos y una cara de duende que se la pisaba.

Agarré mi celular, el bolsito y mi mejor sonrisa para preguntar a Edward sobre lo que no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza en todo el jodido día. No me había llegado a plantear seriamente si aquello fuese cierto, cómo tendría que actuar con Edward a partir de aquel momento. Si él realmente siempre había estado enamorado de mí, era un problema que debíamos solucionar.

Cuando toqué el timbre, no tardó ni un segundo en abrirme la puerta. Me miró de arriba abajo y sus labios formaron una ladina sonrisa.

—Vestida para matar ¿Eh, Bella?—. Preguntó. Yo pasé de largo sin saludarlo ni enunciar una sola palabra. Oí como la puerta se cerraba y solté el bolsito en el mueble de pino que ostentaba el comedor.

—He tenido un día de sus putos muertos—. Comencé, mirando como se sentaba en uno de los sofás y paseaba una mano por su extraño y hermoso cabello. —Pregúntame porque, Edward.

— ¿Por qué, Bella?—. Preguntó sin interés en aquello.

—Hoy ha llegado una nueva mediadora a trabajar con nosotros y ¿adivinas? La conocemos. Tú mejor que yo, por supuesto—. Valoré como en esos momentos el gilipollas de mi cuñado, se erguía un poco más en el sofá y me miraba con más atención.

—Conozco a muchas mujeres, Bella. Pero sácame de la duda—. Espetó.

—Ángela. Ángela Weber—. Dije sintiendo un clamor popular en mi cabeza cuando vi su reacción de sorpresa—. ¿Sorprendido? Porque te juro que aquí la sorprendida soy yo—. Comencé a pasear por el salón comedor, argumentando como Ángela me había evitado todo el jodido día y una vez puesto en situación, le solté la bomba con relojería suiza incluida. —Me preguntó por ti y por mí. Edward ¿Qué coño le dijiste a Ángela para quitártela de encima?

La reacción de Edward fue instantánea, se levantó de golpe y avanzó a hacia mí con el ruego escrito en su mirada.

— ¿Ella que te dijo?—. Preguntó con la voz algo titubeante.

— ¿Que qué me dijo? Joder, Edward. ¿Le soltaste a Ángela que estabas enamorado de mí? ¡Eres un mierda, tío! ¿Cómo le dices esa jodida mentira para quitártela de encima? Te creía más valiente, ¡joder! ¿Sabes qué cara se me quedó? Una cara de gilipollas de mierda que

—Bella…

— ¡No, Bella, no, Edward! No puedes utilizarme para hacer daño a otros. La hija de puta de Ángela no me puede ni ver y es por tu jodida mentira.

—No es mentira.

Iba a soltarle toda clase de peroratas, pero su escueta afirmación, hizo que mi cuerpo encontrara una languidez que hizo que diera un traspié un su alfombra de más de mil dólares.

— ¿Qué?—. Siseé.

—Lo que le dije a Ángela no es mentira, Bella. O al menos no lo era en aquellos momentos—. Explicó.

—Por favor, Edward, dime que todo esto es una puta pesadilla.

—No es una pesadilla, estas aquí en mi casa, yo estoy aquí y estás escuchando algo que no has querido afrontar desde que me conociste. Dime que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza que yo… que andaba loco por ti.

—Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza, Edward—. Siseé, mirándolo con una furia asesina—. Eres el hermano de mi… ¡Joder, Edward! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Su cercanía me hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás, estaba tan cerca que su loción de afeitar me estaba nublando la mente.

—Bella, cálmate. Si estuve enamorado de ti, pero eso fue en el pasado. Cuando creí tener alguna posibilidad, luego con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que solo fue un espejismo. Nunca en mi vida he tenido la camaradería que ambos ostentamos, pese a ser hombre y mujer. Me equivoqué, te quiero, pero solo como una amiga. Una amiga formidable, al margen de que seas la pareja de mi hermanita.

Aquello hizo que el peso sobre mis hombros se aliviara y lo miré sin pestañear.

— ¿No me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? ¿Dónde esta la cámara? Porque déjame decirte que este susto me lo vas a hacer pagar, maldito cabronazo.

Su risa me tranquilizó lo bastante para correr hacia él y envolver su cuello con mis brazos. Edward olía bien y accediendo a lo que me pedía mi instinto, engullí aquella fragancia que nos envolvía haciéndome sonreír. Él acarició mi espalda lentamente, dándome tranquilidad.

— ¿Tan malo hubiera sido?—. Susurró ronco, sintiendo sus labios sobre mi sien.

—Jodidamente malo, Edward.

—Y entonces, ahora ¿cómo te digo lo que he pensado hacer con "tu problema", Bells?…no quiero morir joven.

—Suelta, lo que tengas que soltar por esa bocota. Después de esto no creo que haya otra cosa peor—. Sonreí, lánguida. Las manos de Edward eran maravillosas, allí donde finalizaba mi espalda.

—Bella—. Carraspeó. —Suéltame, no quiero tenerte cerca de mis huevos cuando te plantee lo que he pensado.

Se retiró de mi y me quedé tan abrumada por su perdida que parpadeé un par de veces conmocionada.

— ¿De qué se trata?—. Pregunté en un susurro.

—De ti y de la persona con la que tienes que follar. No puedo permitir que nadie te toque sin conocerte, es demasiado. Me vuelvo loco de pensarlo.

—No te comprendo, Edward. Es un simple trámite, no tendrá ninguna repercusión para mí—. Intenté trasmitirle mi indiferencia, aunque la idea de me daba escalofríos.

—No, no lo es. Y lo sabes, no seas necia y encara la realidad. Va a ser tu primera experiencia sexual con un hombre y tendría que ser como poco, cómoda.

— ¿Cómoda? ¡Me gustan las mujeres, Edward! Me vuelven locas sus tetas y su, bueno, todo. Lo mismo que te gusta a ti, deberías de comprenderme.

—Vale—. Hizo un gesto con su mano—. ¿Pero no se te haría más fácil tener esa experiencia con alguien que te causara confianza? Una persona cercana que te tratara como te mereces, al fin y al cabo es tu primera vez.

—No—. Rugí. —No será mi primera vez. Esa fue hace siglos y con una tía de infarto—. Dije algo cabreada.

—Un tío que no conoces te va a tener que preparar para estar lo suficientemente mojada y lista, Bella. No puedes estar rígida y seca por dentro, tiene que haber al menos algo de deseo. El deseo de que te trasmitan placer.

El argumento de Edward era factible, pero ¿y la incomodidad de conocer a la persona en cuestión y encontrarme con su mirada después que me hubiera rasgado la virgo?

Me rendí, porque el muchacho llevaba razón y yo tenía claros mis sentimientos.

— ¿En quién has pensado?—. Pregunté rendida.

—Adivina—. Sonrió lentamente y alzó las cejas tres o cuatro veces con aquella sensualidad que él desbordaba, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que trataba de decirme.

—Creo que estoy alucinando. Estás tratándome de decir que… ¿te ofreces voluntario, maldito revienta coños pervertido?

Se llevó las manos al cabello y maldijo entre dientes girando sobre su cuerpo y huyendo de mí como un poseso. Se reclinó en la pared mas alejada y se llevó las manos a sus bolas como los futbolistas que hacen de barrera cuando han de lanzar una falta.

Me reí, bueno, me dio un ataque de risa y él me imitó breves segundos después.

—La verdad es que no es tan mala idea—. Dije entre carcajadas—. Si tiene que ser alguien ¿Por qué no tú?. —Limpié la lagrimita que salía por mi ojo izquierdo a causa del estallido de carcajadas.

Él se quedó terriblemente serio y caminó hacia mí como un depredador caliente. Espera, ¿caliente? ¿He pensado yo eso? Sí, bueno, Edward era muy caliente.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?—. Preguntó muy cerca de mí de nuevo y alzando su mano derecha para recorrer con sus dedos el ángulo de mi mandíbula.

—Sí—. Dije, algo más seria—. No me desagrada la idea que seas tú.

Sonrió lentamente y su cabeza comenzó a moverse hacia la mía.

—Eso es estupendo—. Susurró.

Con los ojos como platos, miré sus labios y vi como los lamía. Parecía muerto de hambre, después su boca se posó sobre mis labios con una infinita calidez, abriendo la boca y sintiendo como su lengua buscaba la mía con lentitud. Nunca había besado a un hombre, pero aquello era el puto paraíso.

Continuará….

Gracias Jo….por tu eficiencia y rapidez.

Y a mis chicas que sois las mejores del mundo mundial, jajajjajjaajj!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

Www . Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap<strong>**í****tulo 8: **El dolor del placer.

**Edward´s Pov.**

Estaba tocando el cielo con las manos.

Había accedido y en este instante, mi lengua se enroscaba con la suya de una manera tan caliente, que mi polla libraba una dura batalla con la elástica tela de slip que la rodeaba.

Los labios de Bella eran suaves, pero su lengua comenzaba a moverse como si se tratara de una boa constrictor dentro de mi boca y aquello, pese a que había dejado hacía mucho atrás la adolescencia, me haría perder el control sobre la situación. Estaba seguro que ella era la que manejaba en todo momento el preludio del sexo con Alice, pero aquella primera y última vez conmigo, iba a ser dominada por una buena polla entre sus piernas.

Si os preguntáis si todo lo que le había soltado Ángela a Bella es cierto, puedo deciros que es la total y simple realidad.

Desde el primer momento que la vi, cuando vino acompañando a Alice a la casa de campo, me quedé impactado por toda ella. Su ojos como el chocolate caliente, inteligentes me miraron casi con sorna cuando se presentó con Alice y nos pilló a Ángela y a mí casi en plena faena y yo, me quedé congelado unos momentos al comprender que Ángela nunca debió haberme acompañado a ese día. Porque en menos de medio segundo comprendí que aquella muchacha con tez pálida y labios como el coral debía ser mía fuese como fuese.

Pero, cuando la realidad llegó a mis oídos, casi me pongo a llorar allí mismo como un niño pequeño al que han robado un juguete. Ella, la castaña de ojos de Diosa era la pareja de mi hermana. No fue tanto el impacto de que Alice se hubiese liado con una mujer, sino que aquella mujer, precisamente tenía que ser ella: Isabella Swan.

Y me enamoré.

Me enamoré como un maldito púber al que la sola presencia de su amada le da fuerzas para seguir en el camino de la lucha. Una lucha que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, veía más imposible, ya que Bella era una lesbiana de primerísima calidad.

En lo que respecta a Ángela, quise ser sincero con ella, era una buena persona. Estaba comenzando a dar signos de querer avanzar más en la relación y no era justo crear un camino falso en sus expectativas. Yo no estaba enamorado de ella, si teníamos un buen sexo, pero de eso a amarla como amaba a Bella, había miles de años luz.

Es la primera vez que soy tan sincero conmigo mismo. ¿Será que es porque en este momento la tengo jadeando en mis brazos mientras nos besamos?

—Besas muy bien—. Nuestros ojos se encontraron al apartarnos lentamente para poder retomar la respiración normalmente, ya que estamos al borde de la asfixia. Sonreí ante este comentario, pues ella se veía preciosa con un rubor tenue en sus mejillas, los labios hinchados y brillantes.

—Años de práctica—. Susurré, agarrando su cintura y apretándola más contra mis caderas. —Verás que esto no es tan malo como crees.

Bella elevó una ceja y sonrió haciéndome sonreír también. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan bella por dentro y por fuera?

—Ven—. Susurro en su oído. —Vamos a mi habitación.

Ella bajó su cabeza, llena de ondulaciones castañas, agarrando mi mano, caminando juntos hacia el dormitorio donde, por primera vez, ella será devorada por mis labios en todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, la abro con determinación y la arrastro dando un puntapié al cerrarla. Vuelvo a estrechar a Bella entre mis brazos, buscando con desesperación aquellos labios suyos salvajes y vírgenes de hombre.

Noto como ella se tensa, quizás se nota demasiado que estoy loco por dejarla desnuda y anhelante de mi cuerpo. Pero no me importa, he esperado demasiado para que esto ocurra y en estos momentos, aún pienso en pellizcarme para saber si es cierto lo que estoy viviendo.

—Tranquila Bella. No te voy a hacer daño—. Le digo serio y mirando sus labios. Acariciándolos con mi dedo pulgar. —Es lo último que deseo.

Ella me mira con esos ojos de gatito confundido y yo no puedo evitar volver a chocar mis labios con los suyos, buscando su lengua e intentado despertar en ella un deseo sin parangón.

Me tiemblan las manos cuando bajo la cremallera del vestido, lentamente, haciendo que ella jadee un momento al sentir mis manos en su espalda. Bella está mojada, puedo sentirlo. Sus caderas han comenzado a embestir con firmes toques las mías, necesita algún tipo de liberación que yo le voy a dar.

Me deshago del vestido, de las medias y de aquellos zapatos que me hacen pensar en beber en ellos champange bien frío, después de culminar el momento.

Ambos estamos nerviosos, pese a que para nosotros el sexo no es algo nuevo, pero esta situación, tanto para ella como para mí, es completamente nueva.

La piel de Bella ser eriza cuando arrastro mis dedos sobre sus brazos, al besar su clavícula y bajar hacia sus pechos. Ella eleva la cabeza cerrando los ojos y gime haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me queda. La tengo casi desnuda, y muy pronto lo estará totalmente, ya que busco con rapidez los broches del sujetador y lo desato haciendo que éste caiga, dando dos pasos hacia atrás y contemplándola como un maldito. Bella es una ninfa que se merece ser follada sin contemplaciones, comienza a surtir el maldito depravado que vive en mí, quizás a ella le guste o quizás no, pero necesito no perder la cordura totalmente. Si tuviese más oportunidades como esta, le enseñaría que follar conmigo es la experiencia más excitante del mundo, porque yo por ella lo daría todo y todo sería de ella.

Masajeo un pecho entre mis manos y no puedo reprimir cerrar los ojos ante el tacto, es tan suave, tan redondo, tan perfecto que maldigo entre dientes mientras bajo la cabeza para engullir su gemelo y devorarlo como un auténtico muerto de hambre.

La escucho gemir y aquello me da alientos de morder el pezón con avidez y soplarlos alternativamente. Me voy hacia el otro y hago el mismo trabajo, haciendo que mis rodillas casi no se aguanten por la debilidad que me ampara en esos jodidos momentos. Estoy viviendo un sueño y juro que va a ser la mejor follada de todos los tiempos.

Un camino de besos le recorre el vientre y con una sonrisa ladina miro su rostro que esta contraído de placer, atrapando entre mi boca gran parte de lo que oculta sus piernas, aún no le he quitado las bragas, pero por la manchita que recorre su patatita está mucho más que mojada, mi Bellita. Rodeo con la lengua ambos lados de su clítoris cubierto por aquella braga algo perversa y oigo como jadea y abre las piernas para darme más acceso.

— ¿Quieres que te chupe, Bella?—. Pregunto, mirando hacia su rostro—. ¿Quieres que mi lengua chupe y lama lo que escondes debajo de esa braguita?

Su cabeza se mueve en mi dirección y sonríe.

—Como no lo hagas te arranco la cabeza, Edward Cullen—. No puedo reprimir una carcajada ante ese comentario, abro la boca y muerdo el elástico de sus bragas, justo en la parte de su entrepierna sacando la lengua levemente para que sienta lo bueno que puede ser. Ella pega un pequeño brinco y me elevo con rapidez para tomarla como una novia y tirarla encima de la cama desesperado.

—Supongo que nuna has visto un hombre desnudo—. Le digo mientras tiro de los botones de mi camisa con nerviosismo.

Ella niega mientras mira cómo voy deshaciéndome rápidamente de mis ropas. Cuando llego finalmente a mis slips, ella agarra la almohada entre sus manos y se la lleva hacia su rostro.

— ¡Dios santo!— Exclama, haciéndome sonreír. Avanzo hacia ella gateando sobre la cama y busco con mis dientes de nuevo los elásticos de sus braguitas, arrastrándolas hacia sus pies y dejándola como su madre la trajo al mundo...y que cuerpo esconde Bellita.

—Qué rica estás Bella—. Susurro, abriendo sus piernas y lanzándome sin compasión sobre su clítoris brillante e hinchado. Ella alza sus caderas ante mi contacto y comienza a moverse haciéndome el trabajo mucho más divertido, pues a cada toque de mi lengua sobre su clítoris, aprendo donde le doy más placer y me lo apunto mentalmente. Mi lengua vaga a sus anchas por aquella poderosa raja rasuradita que me vuelve loco, sumergiéndose en su vagina y devorándola. Ella me agarra del cabello, gime, grita y, finalmente, se corre con mi nombre entre sus labios. Me siento un Dios y busco su rostro poniéndome sobre ella, besándola, haciendo que pruebe la mezcla de su esencia con mi saliva.

—Bella—. Miro su rostro, precioso y sonrosado. —Ya estás preparada...

Ella cabecea y yo me inclino levemente para mirar cómo mi polla está deseosa... pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo ni un puto preservativo.

— ¡Mierda!— Jadeo, elevándome con ella debajo de mis piernas abiertas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunta con el rostro compungido.

—No tengo condones.

Siento como su cuerpo se tensa debajo del mío y bufa llena de frustración.

—Soy virgen, no tengo enfermedades Edward, el problema eres tú—. Enuncia plantando un dedo sobre mi pecho.

Yo alzo la mano en un gesto de lo más cómico.

—Juro que todas mis relaciones sexuales han sido con preservativo Bella, no debes temer nada de mí, salvo que puedas quedar embarazada y si lo piensas bien, te ahorrarías una buena pasta—. Sonrío ladinamente y vuelvo a besarla, pero ella me aparta con su manita.

—No me ahorraría explicaciones con Alice.

Yo busco de nuevo sus labios.

—Ya lo pensaríamos, si se diera esa situación. Ahora prepárate a gemir, preciosa. Porque estás tan mojada que ni si quiera vas a sentir dolor.

Ella me mira con los ojos brillantes de deseo y me besa. Yo me deshago entre sus labios y agarro mi polla para buscar la hendidura donde siempre ha querido entrar. ¡Dios santo! Bella está caliente por mí. Ese pensamiento hace que mi polla pulse en mi mano y ejerzo un pequeño empujón dentro de aquella vagina anhelada. Separamos nuestros rostros y nos miramos. Puede que en ese momento le esté diciendo con la mirada lo mucho que la amo, pero no me importa.

Beso sus labios con exquisita ternura y la embisto más profundamente, haciendo que ella alce sus caderas y se tense. Ya está... Bella ya no es virgen. Es hora de follármela como Dios manda.

Retrocedo mis caderas lentamente y saco casi completamente la polla de dentro de ella, embistiéndola de golpe, haciendo que sus ojos se abran asombrados.

—Ahora, te voy a bombear como un salvaje. ¿Quieres… Bella?

Ella no dice nada, eleva sus piernas y rodea mis caderas, haciendo la unión más profunda. Jadeo de puro gozo y ella me rodea con su brazo para engullir mi boca.

Mi polla está tan empotrada en su perfecta vagina que se mueve con demencia, la estoy trabajando con rapidez y ella gime, jadea y maldice mientras que el sonido de nuestros cuerpos nos envuelve. Miles de fantasías con ella entre mis brazos, entre mis piernas me invaden, pero debo ser justo con ella, no quiero tenerla adolorida esta primera vez, porque en ese momento pienso que después de esta, voy a follarla varias veces más, al menos esta noche.

Siento como estoy a punto de venirme y salgo de su cuerpo con la polla hinchada y lubricada de su néctar precioso. Enfurecido por no haberla hecho llegar al orgasmo, sumerjo primero un dedo y después otro en su rajita mojada, imitando los movimientos de mi polla y haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco y sus caderas se eleven.

—Te quiero a ti dentro, maldito cabrón—. Gime, mientras yo estoy ensimismado con los gestos de placer de su rostro.

Sonrío, pero por dentro quiero morirme. Soy tan patético.

La primera vez que tengo sexo con mi ninfa y no puedo estar dentro de ella ni diez minutos.

Me armo de valor y cierro los ojos, intentando concentrarme en otro tipo de cosas que no sea en Bella desnuda debajo de mí, pero es imposible. Sus jadeos y susurros me hacen penetrarla de nuevo en ella como un jodido cavernícola y follarla con desesperación.

—Me corro, Edward... ¡Si...si...si… Joder...maldita sea...!

No resisto, acelero más el ritmo y me vacío dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus paredes se contraen alrededor de mi polla y me dan el orgasmo más malditamente caliente de mi jodida existencia, esto solo ha servido para que ame más a esta mujer…

Que es la pareja de mi hermana.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas,<strong>

**Sé que estoy algo perdida, pero son las vacaciones de los niños y necesitan mi completa atención. Playa, parques y juegos. Cuando pasen las vacaciones****,**** retomaré mis actualizaciones casi a diario o cada dos días.**

**Espero comprendáis****...**

**Gracias.**

**Mi querida Jo hace más fácil esto. Besos para ti amada Sister Jo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 9: Omitir no es lo mismo que mentir.**

**ALICE's POV**

Es duro comprender que todo está perdido, que pese a haber llevado una vida plena y sin problemas económicos de ningún tipo eso, no es suficiente. Porque todo somos iguales a la hora de morir, absolutamente todos.

No importa lo rico que puedas ser si tu destino esta sellado y finiquitado como en este caso, lo era del mío.

Mi familia está ajena a todo lo que está pasando en mi mente y por supuesto, en mi cuerpo. Las sesiones de radioterapia me dejaban cansada; pero no lo suficiente. Podía llevar una vida completamente normal con mi novia, mi querida y amada Isabella Swan.

Cada vez que pienso en Bella el corazón se oprime en mi pecho y quiero huir, no quiero que sufra por mi partida, no quiero verla triste... mi más íntimo deseo es hacerla feliz.

Hacerlos feliz a todos.

A papá; que no ha podido digerir mi sexualidad, a mamá que sigue al pie de la letra lo que su gran marido le manda y a Edward al que amo con toda mi alma.

Edward es un alma perdida y por supuesto, atormentada. Sí, lo es a causa de un amor no correspondido. Piensa que no me doy cuenta de cómo la mira, de cómo la ha mirado siempre. Desde el primer día puso sus ojos en ella. Nunca había visto en mi hermano ese brillo en sus ojos infinitamente verdes y aquel escrutinio sin parangón desde el minuto uno con Bella. Con ninguna mujer. Era Bella, ella era la elegida.

Por aquel entonces yo aún no sabía que estaba enferma, aunque la leucemia había comenzado a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo justo ese año. Notaba cansancio, algunos hematomas que salían sin haberme golpeado y una hinchazón abdominal que, en algunas ocasiones, me hacía retorcer entera en el Atellier. Los sangrados de la menstruación eran demasiado abundantes y comencé a perder peso.

Pero era demasiado feliz para hacer caso a las alertas que gritaban en mi cuerpo.

Amaba a Bella y era feliz con ella. Hasta que perdí el conocimiento en aquel restaurant y mi ángel de la guarda me arrulló y me llevó con él.

¿Se puede hacer daño a alguien y que ese alguien siga poniendo la otra mejilla?

Jasper es así. Jasper es mi hombro, mi ángel y claramente, mi guardián.

Cuando desperté del desmayo estaba en una habitación de hospital y el primer rostro que vi fue el de él, apesadumbrado, triste, aterrado.

—_Alice..._

_Notaba la presión de algo sobre mis labios e intenté hablar. Llevaba una mascarilla de oxígeno. _

_Jasper negó con el rostro y sonrió ligeramente._

—_Te han hecho una serie de pruebas Alice, los especialistas están preocupados, yo estoy preocupado. Has pasado más de dos horas sin despertar. Eso no es normal. ¿Hay algo que hayas notado diferente últimamente en tu cuerpo?_

_Escruté lentamente el rostro de Jasper, el que fue mi novio antes de dejarlo para liarme con Bella. ¿Como podía estar allí en aquellos momentos? _

_Quise levantarme y él cariñosamente me puso una mano en el hombro para que no me moviera._

—_Te vamos a hacer una punción lumbar en la medula ósea. Hemos visto pigmentación extraña en tu piel y nos han saltado las alarmas._

_Fruncí el ceño, aquello no sonaba bien, "han saltado las alarmas"__._

_Mi padre era médico y algo había oído sobre síntomas y trastornos de una de las enfermedades más mortales del mundo: la leucemia._

_Parpadeé varias veces, pues notaba como los ojos se iban empañando de mis lágrimas y__,__ sin poder evitarlo__,__ rodaron por las sienes hasta perderse en las raíces de mi pelo._

—_Alice, como bien sabes soy oncólogo, uno de los mejores. No te preocupes mi amor, haremos todo lo que podamos..._

_Agarré la mascarilla y tiré de ella con fuerza, abriendo la boca y tomando aire viciado de hospital._

— _¿Qué probabilidades hay que sea leucemia y de qué tipo? —Intenté, pese a mis lágrimas, parecer tranquila pero no había manera de que mis manos dejaran de temblar._

_Jasper acarició mi cabello disparado a ambos lados de la almohada y se concentró en mi frente, sin mirarme a los ojos._

—_No estoy seguro, Alice. Tenemos que hacer la punción, cuando lo hagamos te podré decir a lo que nos enfrentamos —Jasper respiró profundamente—. ¿Quieres que llamemos a ella... a Bella?_

—_No._

_Jasper me escrutó intensamente con aquella mirada suya, podía suponer que se hacía miles de preguntas, pero la que debía de aporrearle el cerebro era aquella, el porqué de no querer vincular a Bella en aquel transito mío._

—_No entiendo, ella es tu pareja. Porque lo sigue siendo, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí__._

_Monosilabos._

_Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia una pequeña mesita donde se encontraban mi bolso y algunas pertenencias. Agarró varios documentos y me ceceó uno de ellos._

—_Debes firmar. Sabes el peligro que supone este examen. _

_Tomé los documentos y no me preocupé si quiera en leerlos. ¿Era lo que se debía hacer en esos casos, no? Seguir las órdenes del médico y asentir sin rechistar. _

— _¿Dónde?_

_Una pluma estilográfica apareció en mi área de visión y la tomé para hacer algo parecido a una rúbrica temblorosa e infantil._

_Jasper tomó aquel papel lo miró sin pestañear y caminó hacia la salida sin mirarme si quiera._

—_En cinco minutos vendrán varias enfermeras para llevarte a quirófano, Alice. Sea lo que sea, lo sabremos pronto._

_Durante la punción tuve una desagradable sensación: nada de lo que estaba comenzando en este momento iría bien. Insensibilizada de piernas hacia arriba__,__ pude oír perfectamente como Jasper y la enfermera que lo acompañaba susurraron una exclamación, creo que al hacer la punción. Todo fue relativamente rápido y al llevarme de nuevo a la habitación, le pedí amablemente a una de las enfermeras que me pasara el celular__._

_Debía de poner un mensaje a Bella._

_Inventar algo para que no se preocupara de nada._

_Llevaba casi todo el día metida en aquellas cuatro paredes blancas y__,__ de un momento a otro__,__ ella saldría del despacho de mediación para ir a casa._

_"Cariño ha llegado género nuevo y me quedaré a supervisarlo. No te preocupes si llego más tarde de lo acostumbrado"_

_Le di al botón de enviar y suspiré fuertemente antes de cerrar los ojos y ver que un nuevo mensaje entrante había iluminado la pantalla del celular._

_Era de Bella._

_"Sin problemas pequeña, pero no te olvides de mí"_

_Por supuesto que no me olvidaba de ella… ni de mis padres__,__ mucho menos, de mi querido y amado Edward._

_"La Leucemia Mieloide Crónica es una enfermedad cancerosa adquirida (no heredada) de una célula madre en la médula ósea produciéndose gran cantidad de glóbulos blancos._

_Personas de todas las edades pueden padecer la LMC, sin embargo__,__ se hace más frecuente a medida que la edad aumenta._

_En Europa y en Estados Unidos la incidencia de la LMC es entr casos por cada 100,000 personas por año._

_El promedio de edad de pacientes con LMC es 53 años (varía entre 45 a 55 años), entre los cuales entre el 12% y el 30% son pacientes con 60 años o más._

_Aproximadamente 10% de los pacientes son niños y adolescentes menores de 20 años. Esto significa la presencia de aproximadamente 400 - 800 pacientes con diagnóstico de LMC por año en Colombia (incidencia); y la existencia de aproximadamente 1600 - 3200 pacientes con esta enfermedad en Colombia (prevalencia)._

_La Leucemia Mieloide Crónica es una enfermedad adquirida (no heredada) de una célula madre en la médula ósea. Es una enfermedad cancerosa en la cual se producen muchos glóbulos blancos en la médula ósea. La médula ósea es un tejido esponjoso que se localiza dentro de los grandes huesos del cuerpo. Ella es la encargada de producir glóbulos rojos (células que transportan el oxígeno de los pulmones a todos los tejidos del cuerpo), las plaquetas (forman coágulos sanguíneos) y los glóbulos blancos (combaten las infecciones). _

_Normalmente todos los elementos celulares de la sangre provienen de la diferenciación de unas células madres llamadas blastos. Estos blastos son los que están afectados en los pacientes con leucemia mieloide crónica y leucemias agudas. En la leucemia mieloide crónica estos blastos tienden a madurar hacia unas células llamadas granulocitos, pero a medida que la enfermedad progresa pierden esa capacidad de diferenciación, y son estos blastos los que van a predominar, semejando una leucemia aguda._

_Sangre y Médula Ósea: La sangre está compuesta por plasma y células que están flotando en el plasma. El plasma es básicamente agua en el que se encuentran sustancias importantes para el organismo humano._

_Estas sustancias son proteínas, minerales, hormonas, vitaminas, y anticuerpos. Las células son los glóbulos rojos, las plaquetas y los glóbulos blancos (neutrófilos, eosinófilos, basófilos, monocitos linfocitos)._

_En el 95 % de los pacientes con LMC las células leucémicas tienen en su material genético la presencia de un cromosoma anormal, llamado cromosoma Filadelfia._

_Las leucemias pueden ser agudas (cuando progresan rápidamente con muchos blastos inmaduros) ó crónicas (cuando progresan lentamente, a través de años con células cancerosas de apariencia madura)._

_¿Cuáles son los síntomas de la LMC?: La LMC progresa lentamente y ocurre principalmente en adultos de mediana edad y mayores; aunque también se puede presentar en niños. En las primeras etapas de la LMC el paciente puede no presentar síntomas de cáncer. Cuando los síntomas aparecen estos son: fatiga, falta de energía, palidez de la piel causada por la anemia, fiebre, sudoración excesiva, perdida de peso, intolerancia al calor, inapetencia y dolor y/o masa en la parte superior izquierda del abdomen (que corresponde a un crecimiento del bazo). La esplenomegalia (crecimiento del bazo, el cual es un órgano que filtra la sangre) es uno de los signos más frecuentemente encontrado. "_

_Evolución y expectativas de vida de pacientes con LMC: En general la expectativa de vida es de 3—5 años con quimioterapia. Hay pacientes con sobrevivencias superiores a los 10 años con tratamiento quimioterápico. Cada fase de la LMC tiene una expectativa de vida diferente; a medida que la enfermedad progresa hacia una etapa más avanzada, la expectativa de vida disminuye._

_Fase Crónica: Esta fase es prácticamente el comienzo de la enfermedad, con frecuencia dura entr años. Pero eventualmente los pacientes empiezan con etapas más avanzadas que son considerablemente más cortas. En esta etapa hay muy pocas células blásticas en sangre y médula ósea. El paciente puede no tener síntomas._

_Fase Acelerada: Esta fase esta en ocasiones definida como una etapa de transición, usualmente caracterizada por un empeoramiento del recuento sanguíneo (respuesta hematológica) y una mayor proporción de refractariedad a la quimioterapia. _

_La fase acelerada suele durar aproximadamente 1 año, después de la cual los pacientes avanzan hacia la fase terminal; fase blástica. Entre el 25% y el 40% de los pacientes pasan directamente de la fase crónica a la acelerada._

_Fase blástica: Esta fase está caracterizada por la presencia de más del 30% de células blásticas progenitoras inmaduras ya sea linfoides (un tercio de los casos) o mieloides (dos tercios de los casos) en la sangre o en la médula ósea. Esta fase usualmente dura entr meses y es letal. En el diagnóstico, el 85% de pacientes se encuentran en la fase crónica; de hecho, entre el 40% y el 50% de los pacientes son asintomáticos y su enfermedad es identificada en exámenes de sangre de rutina. Algunos pacientes presentan síntomas como fatiga, pérdida de peso, hemorragias y bazo". _

_Tragué en seco antes de preguntar a Jasper la pregunta del millón._

— _¿En qué fase estoy?_

_Ya me había vestido y en esos momentos me estaba colocando los zapatos. Jasper se inclinó como si se tratara de un príncipe de cuento y deslizó suavemente el talón dentro del mocasín._

—_En la fase blástica._

_Todo mi mundo se paralizó y algo parecido a un mareo me hizo tambalearme. Pero como en el principio de mi final, Jasper estuvo ahí para agarrarme y llevarme hacia su pecho._

— _¡Dios mío! Jasper, ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?_

_Mi voz sonó demasiado segura, era una mentira. Yo en aquellos momentos sentía que me estaba desmembrando lentamente._

—_6 meses Alice… pero podemos paliar los dolores y tener una calidad de vida más o menos buena._

_Estaba llorando. Podía oírlo hipar y sorber entre palabra y palabra._

—_Quiero llevar una vida más o menos normal hasta que lo tenga todo organizado. Quiero arreglar unas cosas antes de marcharme. —Me aparté de su pecho y lo miré directamente a los ojos—. ¿Me ayudarás?_

_Jasper tan solo asintió y entonces como si él fuera el terminal, lloró como un niño en mis brazos._

_._

_._

_._

Metódicamente lo he ido preparando todo.

Poniendo a las personas adecuadas en los momentos adecuados.

Sé lo que está pasando con Edward y con Bella. El motivo principal de querer que aquella perseverancia de ser madre tuvo siempre un simple objetivo, que aquel hijo del que hipotéticamente yo quería ser madre, tenía que ser de un miembro de mi familia.

Blanco y en botella: Edward.

Y ahora solo tengo que esperar; aunque el tiempo no sea mi mejor aliado.

Cuando Bella quede embarazada, yo desapareceré... En ese retiro me acompañará Jasper, mi ángel y, cuando el último hálito de vida se escape de mis labios, estaré entre sus brazos. De aquellos donde nunca debí salir.

**Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es de mi autoria.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD's POV<strong>

Me había derrumbado sobre ella varias veces antes de quedarnos dormidos. Le había hecho tantas veces el amor, que mis cojones estaban técnicamente secos aquella mañana, pero algo había fallado en mi pronóstico de llevar a Bella a los altares y prodigarle con mi cuerpo ese amor eterno que le procesaba; ella se había marchado cuando desperté.

No sentir su cuerpo cálido entre mis brazos me hizo sentir frío y abrí los ojos, buscándola como un iditota por los alrededores de la cama y el cuarto. Ella me había abandonado como yo había hecho con infinidad de mujeres, por la carencia de no tenerla a ella escupiendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Me sentí destrozado y casi arrastrándome, alcancé la ropa interior que yacía en el suelo como recuerdo de la noche y sus placeres. Bella se había marchado, me había abandonado.

Busqué en la mesita de noche, en el sinfonier e incluso bajé las escaleras como un poseso mirando los post—in de la nevera por si se le había ocurrido dejarme alguna nota, algún síntoma de despedida... algo. Aquello era una jodida mierda, seguramente ella se había arrepentido —inequivocamente— de todo lo que mi cuerpo le había ofrecido y que ella me había dado.

No sé en qué momento comencé a dar puñetazos sobre la puerta de la cocina, ni siquiera sentí el dolor de las astillas haciendo añicos mis nudillos, era mucho peor la honda de pesar que se alojaba en mi pecho: Bella me había abandonado.

.

.

.

**BELLA's POV**

Silenciosa...

Sigilosa como un ladrón.

Así entré a mi hogar, donde mi dulce novia me esperaba segura dentro de las sábanas. Era demasiado temprano para que Alice se hubiera marchado a trabajar, pero demasiado tarde para llegar después de haber tomado alguna copa.

Finalmente había perdido mi virginidad. Sí, la había perdido y en manos de quien, desde el principio, mi linda novia decidió que sería el padre de nuestro hijo: Edward.

Había sido cariñoso y me había hecho llegar a unos orgasmos palpitantes , pero cuando su respiración después de la última gran follada se hizo más relajada y comprendí que se había rendido en brazos de Morfeo, fue ahí cuando decidí marcharme de ahí. Quizás no necesitaría someterme a aquella fecundación invitro para preñarme, Edward se había corrido tantas veces dentro de mi coño que, probablemente, alguno de sus muñequitos había viajado a mi óvulo y lo había fecundado.

Y allí estaba ella, mi Alice...

Durmiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, sonreí tiernamente antes de deshacerme de las ropas y meterme en la cama junto a ella, acariciando aquellos cabellos suyos desorganizados y escuchando su gemido ante aquel contacto.

Aquella noche, también me había servido para comprender y afianzar más mi decisión respecto a mi opción sexual: me gustaban las chicas, estoy profundamente enamorada de Alice, ella es mi vida.

.

.

.

La alarma del móvil sonó y antes de abrir los ojos busqué a Alice con mis brazos, sintiendo la frialdad de su ausencia. Seguramente, debe ser tarde y ella debió haberse ido a trabajar.

Me hice la remolona en la cama antes de levantarme y, cuando finalmente lo hice, caminé hacia el pequeño lavabo que había alojado en nuestra habitación, aún con los ojos pegados.

Abrí mucho los ojos antes de darme cuenta del enorme chupetón que, como una marca de fuego, se alojaba en el lateral de mi cuello. El maldito de Edward me había dejado una "_marca de la casa_", me sentí casi como una res y cuando entré en la ducha para aplacar mi cuerpo con el baño matinal, ya despotricaba sobre sus labios, su lengua y, por supuesto, su maldita polla.

Me aseé con un cabreo monumental y casi al momento de rodear la toalla en mi cuerpo y salir en estampida del lavabo, agarré el móvil para llamarlo y ponerlo como un puto trapo.

Un ring, dos rigns, tres rings...

—Bella...

—¡Maldito gilipollas con boca de sanguijuela! ¿Sabes que coño me has hecho en el cuello? —estaba tan cabreada que, si lo hubiera tenido frente a mí, no habría dudado en soltarle uno de aquellos puños de acerco que trabajaba en el gimnasio.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea, me hizo dudar si seguir con mi retahíla pero reconocí su risa endemoniada, rugí su nombre como una posesa.

—¡Edward!

—Tranquila Bella, ponte un pañuelito o un poco de maquillaje y todo solucionado. ¿Has mirado si tienes tan solo uno o varios? La verdad es que me pusiste tan berraco que te hubiese comido viva, pero me contuve —volvió a reir, aunque pude notar que aquella no era la risa cómoda de Edward.

—No me jodas cuñadito, se supone que esto no tendría que estar aqui, ¿sabes? Tengo pareja, no soy como tú que hoy es Madame Chupona y ayer..

—Ayer fuiste tú, Bellita... y déjame decirte que para ser la primera vez que te abres de piernas para un hombre, lo hiciste muy muy bien. ¿No te asaltan las dudas? Después de todo, nunca lo habías probado.

Cabreada... sí, cabreada y mucho. ¿Pero qué pensaba el jodido gilipollas? Había sido un puto polvo para dejar de ser virgen y listo.

—Vete a la jodida mierda Edward —siseé—. Me has hecho un favor, ¿vale? Ya te invitaré a comer si es que realmente me has dejado embarazada y hasta te daré un par de palmaditas en la espalda por ser tan buen semental. ¿Pero dudas?, nunca tendré dudas, Edward. Amo a Alice y la amaré toda la vida.

—Muy bien —la voz de Edward seca y dura explotó en mis oidos como una bala—. Me esperan en una reunión. Nos vemos, Bella.

Y colgó.

Aquello me cabreó aún más. Solté la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo y caminé desnuda sobre el suelo, sin poner ningun cuidado en las gotas que dejaba con doquier, abrí el armario y saqué de allí algo que ponerme para aquel día de mierda.

.

.

.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —Garret se había levantado de la silla de recepción como un muelle al verme entrar, siguiéndome mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones.

—Estoy bien, me he dormido. ¿Ha llegado ya la señora Peet y su hija?

—Sí, estan en la sala de espera. ¿Les digo que pasen ya a tu despacho?

—Espera que me organice y encienda el computador. Me tengo que poner al día sobre su caso, aunque es difícil de olvidar. ¿Has contactado con el señor Peet?

—Sí, he hablado con él por teléfono y, aunque ha sido reticente, tenemos día y hora para el próximo jueves. Ha sido un poco reacio en un principio Bella, tal y como nos comentó su hija, es un hueso duro de roer.

—Lo que es, tiene un nombre y ya sabes cual es. Ha estado sometiendo a su esposa y su familia toda su jodida vida y ahora...

—Bella, sabes que no nos podemos posicionar en ninguno de los casos. Aunque apoyemos a la señora Peet y a su hija, ellas no pueden notarlo.

—Ya... pero este es uno de esos casos que me producen ganas de vomitar.

—No es de los peores.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

Sin duda no era uno de los peores, pero era uno de los más desiguales.

Una familia unida por el brazo fuerte y duro del progenitor. Una esposa molida a palos por ser demasiado guapa y unos hijos que han ido creciendo con la inseguridad que genera un padre maltratador.

El tiempo, cruel y despiadado, hace que los hijos desaparezcan del hogar para hacer su vida, mientras que la señora Peet comienza a tener confianza en hacerle cambiar; porque cree que con la edad aquel hombre que en el fondo la quiere a su manera, puede perder fuerza con el fantasma de la vejez. Aquello no ocurre y él, al verla valiente y confrontacional, vuelve a perseguirla con los puños apretados y asestando fuertes golpes en aquella cara dulce y que alguna vez fue hermosa, hasta que los hijos la apremian a que deje el domicilio conyugal, haciendo que ella se sumerga en una amargante depresion, comprendiendo así que lo ama, pese a ser un castigador y un verdugo con ella. Pero ya es tarde, demasiado tarde. Él ha buscado otro coño que follar, otra criada que le planche la ropa o le haga suculentos platos de comida. Es ahí donde entra la hija de la señora Peet: Elsa. Ella luchando por los derechos de su madre, para que el muy jodido hijo de su puta madre, se niega a pasarle una pension y la están manteniendo sus hijos.

Sentada ya en mi despacho, veo como Angela camina con unos documentos en la mano y sonríe al mirar hacia donde yo estoy sentada, ya que he dejado la puerta semi abierta.

Eso me hace recordar a Edward. Maldito gilipllas engreído, quizás supuso que me iba a cambiar de acera por follar con él. Casi suelto una carcajada, pero la sonrisa se congela en mi rostro cuando escucho el revuelvo que hay en la entrada.

—¡Bella! ¿Donde esta Bella?

Es Edward y suena desesperado, corro, porque hay una pena muy honda que se contagia con esa voz rota, casi rota.

Alguien corre, debe ser él, pero yo estoy petrificada. Sus pasos se detienen en el umbral de la puerta de mi despacho. Está hecho un desastre y de sus ojos emanan lágrimas constantes.

No quiero imaginar lo que ha ocurrido, pero todo me hace pensar en mi pequeña duende... en mi Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capi! Gracias chicas.<strong>

**Os amoooooooo, jejeje. Gracias por la paciencia, ¡¿qué haría Sister sin vosotras?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoría.**

Les digo esto aquí, porque Sister me va a colgar de una…. Estoy en el hospital y, de aburrida, me puse a terminar la edición de este capítulo. A penas llegue al final de este, les aseguro que me estará "whatsapeando" para retarme :P

Sister… lo siento, ¡no me aguanté!

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD<p>

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Tum, tum….tum, tum….tum, tum…

Mi corazón, siento el corazon en la boca.

—¿Qué? Edward, ¿qué pasa? _—_Escucho mi voz, como si no me perteneciera.

Él simplemente camina hacia mí, con desesperación abrumante, siento su abrazo en mi pequeño cuerpo, sus temblores me inquietan y me contagia ese sentimiento que lo esta hostigando.

Su boca abierta en mi frente me besa con fuerza y niega repetidamente antes de hablar. Quiero que vocalice, pero algo en mi interior se niega a que lo haga, no quiero saber… no quiero.

—Alice ha tenido un accidente de coche, Bella…

No consigo entender.

Niego.

Apreso mis manos a su camisa verde como si de esta manera quisiera borrar su presencia y todo lo que viene con ella.

Quiero quitármelo de encima.

Es portador de la noticia de mi muerte y no lo quiero allí.

Lo odio.

Odio a Edward.

—No … —susurro.

—Bella _—_sus ojos son dos pozos sangrantes de lagrimas_—. _ Nuestra Alice nos ha dejado para siempre.

Mi mente abandona mi cuerpo y se eleva.

Veo como me desamayo, como el ángel de la muerte me agarra y desconsolado emite un grito desgarrador clamando por Garret. Mi amigo surge de la nada agarrándose al marco de la puerta como si un vendaval invisible fuera a llevarselo de un momento a otro.

Mis ojos estan abiertos, pero no parpadeo. Mi cuerpo se ha quedado sin su espíritu, ya que yo misma, puedo verme en ese estado de catatonia donde me encuentro; pero algo me atrae irremediablemente a mi cuerpo de nuevo, dejándome en el más absoluto silencios y oscuridad.

.

.

.

**EDWARD´S POV.**

Es duro perder a un ser querido, pero aún más duro, es saber que estaba desahuciada y no había confiado en nadie más que en su asesino para descubrir ese terrible secreto.

Todavía, después de todo este tiempo estoy tratando de comprender porque mi hermana Alice confió ese terrible secreto a Jasper y no en de alguno de nosotros para acompañarla en esa lucha con un triste final.

Mi familia evita el tema cada vez que trato de abarcarlo, pero parece ser que estoy tan muerto como Alice para ellos. Al fin y al cabo, nunca asumieron que Alice viviera con Bella y mucho menos que la amara. Morir en ese accidente automobilistico con Jasper al volante, era dar a entender a la sociedad donde ellos se movian que ellos seguían juntos y que lo que tenía con Bella era simplemente, una buena amistad.

Y luego estaba ella… Bella.

Desde el día del anuncio de la muerte de Alice estaba confinada en cuatro paredes, con los ojos cerrados y nada queda de la chica vivaracha y sinvergüenza de la que me enamoré.

Los médicos me dicen que tiene los signos vitales intactos, pero es como si algo le impidiera despertar de ese letargo que, la tiene capturada ya hace seis meses.

He ido a visitarla todos los días.

Al principio le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba, besándole la frente. Apartándole su melena del rostro, algunas veces empapado por el sudor. Descubriéndole mi corazón herido y mostrándome como el ser que verdaderamente era.

Pero ella no despertada, día a día supliqué a Dios que me permitiera verla de nuevo ser lo que ella era, no importaba si no deseaba mirarme… si no quería verme nunca más. Pero mi anhelo más ardiente era ver aquellos ojos chocolate de nuevo con vida; y aquellas piernas niveas y largas, caminando de nuevo por el suelo urbano de la ciudad.

Los médicos, me miraban con angustia, incluso podía ver un brillo de lástima en sus ojos, al verme pasar las horas enteras al lado de una mujer inerte a la cual, día a día su vientre se hinchaba con mi semilla sin saberlo.

Porque Bella, había quedado embarazada aquella noche de locura en la que fue mía.

Aquella noche que permanecerá en mi corazón y en mi memoria hasta el final de mis días.

Mi hijo… un hijo que legalmente era mío, ya que Bella no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de él.

La familia de Bella es algo parca.

La madre vive su vida con un hombre más joven que ella.

Ingresa algo de dinero a una cuenta a nombre de ella y con eso, ya siente que está haciendo una gran labor para su hija. Del niño ni siquiera ha pregunta, da por hecho que yo soy el padre y que me haré responsable de él.

El padre de Bella, es diferente, aunque el trabajo lo tiene completamente absorvido.

Viaja desde Sabanah, cada fin de semana para verla, la besa y le susurra palabras de ánimo acariciando su gran vientre redondeado. Sabe que él no puede hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo y, por supuesto, entiende que al ser yo su padre tenga el mayor de los derechos, pero su mirada me pide _—_me ruega_—_, que lo deje ver a ese trocito de su hija que nacera de ella muy pronto.

Es un buen hombre y le deseo lo mejor, aunque a veces me da miedo pensar que no voy a verlo nunca más. Veo el fracaso como padre en sus ojos y temo que se reviente el craneo con una de esas pistolas que utiliza para dar caza a ladrones y asesinos.

Bella tiene seis meses de embarazo y he podido notar como su vientre se mueve con el cuerpo de mi hijo. Sí, es un niño, ya me lo han dicho los doctores.

He deseado que fuera una niña, que se pareciera a Bella y poder cuidarla como si hubiera sido ella. Mimarla y celarla sin piedad… pero hasta eso hice mal e hice un varón.

Un varón que me recordaría a mí mismo y a lo débil que fui con ella, al no decirle nunca lo que sentía, aunque me hubiese partido la cara. Porque me la hubiera partido… la muy cabrona.

Rio mentalmente.

Como echo de menos a Bella… su risa… su calor.

Aquel calor que nunca sería mío. Ella no me había amado ni me amaría… nunca.

.

.

.

—Tio, tienes una cara de amargado que te la pisas. Tienes que recomponer tu vida, Edward. Ven esta noche a casa. Rosalie está preocupada por ti, aunque no lo parezca.

Había quedado en una cafeteria cercana al hospital donde estaba ingresada Bella, con Emmett, el novio de mi hermana Rosalie. Se había pasado toda la maldita semana mandádome mensajes al móvil y llamándome para poder dedicarle al menos cinco minutos.

—No quiero ver a nadie que se apellide Cullen, ya tengo bastante con verme todos los días mi jodido rostro frente a un espejo.

Emmett suspiró sin dejar de mirarme y agarró el café negro que yacía sobre la mesa. Lo sorbió de un golpe y lo dejó en la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

—¿Quieres morir en vida pedazo de gilipollas.? Ya hemos tenido bastante con lo de Alice y ahora tu te autocastigas y te dedicas a una persona que no sabes ni siquiera si va a abrir los ojos algun dia. Ese hijo… es una aberración. ¿Cómo pudiste acceder a ese pacto? Ser el padre del hijo de Alice y Bella cuando ni siquiera habian legalizado su situación. Lo que le ocurre a Bella es casi la gracia de Dios, tú te haraás cargo de ese niño y punto. Ahí acaba tu dedicación a esa mujer que ha puesto tu mundo de cabeza.

Miré a Emmett con los ojos como filo de cuchillo. Otro más para la colección de auténticos hijos de perra.

Me caía bien, era un buen tio, amaba a mi hermana, pero no comprendía mi situación y, claramente, le valía madres lo que ocurriera con Bella con el paso del tiempo.

El único que comprendia la situación y me ayudaba como un verdadero hermano, era Garret Willians, el que fuera compañero de Bella en el despacho de mediación. Apoyaba todas mis decisiones y se ofrecía amablemente a cubrir cualquiera de mis ausencias si yo debía de viajar fuera.

—Ha sido un error. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo Emmett. Yo, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en el pack Edward, está Bella y, por supuesto, mi hijo, por mucho tiempo que pase siempre me voy a aferrar a la esperaza que ella vuelva a ser lo que es.

—Está bien _—_suspiró forzadamente_—._ Y dado el caso que despertase. ¿Cómo le explicarías todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora?

—No me lo he planteado. El simple hecho que despierte para mí es suficiente, luego pensaría en todo lo demás.

Decaído y con la mirada perdida en algun punto al otro lado de la calle, Emmett se levantó, ofrenciendome su mano grande y fuerte.

—Lo he intentado. Por lo menos eso. No olvides que tienes una familia.

Recogí la mano y sonreí sin apenas ganas.

—Es mi familia la que se ha olvidado de mí, Emmett.

Elevó una ceja y sonrió negando varias veces con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y lo vi desaparecer al otro lado de la calle, subiendo a un todo terreno negro. Pude vislumbrar los hilos de cabello color oro de Rosalie.

El café estaba frío y desdeñosamente lo dejé allí sin probarlo siquiera. Dejé el dinero sobre la mesa y caminé tristemente hacia mi auto, aparcado a dos manzanas de allí.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, oí como el celular gemía y vibraba dentro de mi bolsillo del pantalón. Lo agarré mirando antes el identificador de llamadas y sonreí; era Garret.

—¿Dónde estás? He salido a desayunar y he pesando en compartir mi croassant contigo. ¿Te apetece?

Reí con el celular pegado a mi oído.

—Acabo de de desdeñar un café que estaba más frío que unos putos muertos. No me iría nada mal comer algo en buena compañía.

La risa de Garret me contagió y solté una pequeña carcajada mientras abría la puerta de mi volvo y me metía en él.

—¡Magnífico! Estoy en el Hard Rock, ¿estás cerca?

—No estoy muy lejos. En el coche, estoy ahí en menos de un cuarto de hora.

—Estupendo, aquí te espero. Edward, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Mi humor _—_momentáneamente bueno_—_ desapareció.

No era la primera vez que Garret, Emmett o la misma Angela con la que ahora tenía una relación de lo más recurrente, querían hacer de celestinos conmigo.

Buscar una persona con la que ligar mi vida, ya que mi inminente paternidad, era dura llevarla en solitario.

Ese relicario no era mío. Yo no quería a nadie en ese momento de vida, no tenía necesidad de mujeres y mucho menos, buscar una supuesta madre para el hijo que aún no había nacido.

—Mujeres no, Garret… por favor.

La risa de Garret estalló en mis oídos y tuve que separar del celular.

—No te preocupes, apenas es una cria. Te cuento cuando llegues. He quedado con ella aquí dentro de una hora, llegará con Angela y no hay ningún compromiso de tu parte.

—¿Pero que?

No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me estaba contando.

—Pon tu culo aquí en menos de diez minutos Edward, no quiero que se me quede frio el café.

Arranqué el automóvil dejando el celular en la guantera. Seguro que Garret me haría ver ese día de un nuevo color.

.

.

.

Cuando transpasé el umbral del Hard Rock café pude vislumbrar claramente a Garret, su cabello castaño algo largo, su bigote y barba algo descuidados y la batalla por sumerger un trozo de croassant en una pequeña jarra de café con leche. Camino hacia él, intentando hacer desaparecer la sonrisa que me ha causado verlo estrellar uno de los cuernos del croassant y derramar medio vaso de café con leche. Él eleva su rostro al notar mi presencia y entonces rie enseñándome todos sus jodidos dientes de anuncio dental.

—Se me ha sublebado, creo que es por su origen. Nunca me he llevado muy bien con los franceses.

Agarro el respaldo de un silla que hay justo a su lado y la arrastro para tomar lugar en ella.

—Me alegro de verte, Garret _—_saludo cordial. En breves segundos aparece una bonita camarera y toma nota de mi comanda. Un café con un bollo relleno de nata.

—No tienes mejor aspecto que la última vez que nos vimos. Tienes que cuidarte, Edward. _—_Su tono ahora es serio y preocupado.

—Tú no…por favor _—_cambio de tema drasticamente_—_. No he parado de darle vueltas a lo que me has dicho por teléfono.

Garret se mete un trozo de croassant dentro de la boca y sonríe con cierta maldad.

—¿Acojonado, eh? No es lo que piensas. He pensado en el futuro que te espera y sé que necesitarás ayuda. Yo no puedo marcharme a vivir contigo, pero si podemos hacer una buena obra por un caso que tenemos en el despacho y de paso ayudarte a ti.

—Sigue _—_inquirí. Llegando la chica con mi desayuno impecablemente servido.

—Es un caso que ya llevaba Bella cuando trabajaba con nosotros y déjame decirte que ya lo había pasado a un plano personal. Estaba muy vinculada con esta madre e hija. Ahora, después de la desgracia que les ha acontecido a ambas, se crea un puente de union: tú.

—No entiendo una mierda _—_pegué un bocado al bollito, cerrando los ojos de placer por su exquisito sabor.

—El padre de la chica se ha cargado a la madre, Edward; y ella se ha quedado sola y lo que es peor, sin trabajo. Es una criatura estupenda que solo quiere trabajar, no te creará ningun tipo de problema.

—Edad _—_susurré. No quería una chica joven cerca de mí.

—No ha terminado los estudios, apenas tiene diecisiete, Edward. Pero déjame decirte que no me equivoco con ella cuando te digo que no te decepcionará. He pensado que podría ayudarte con el bebé el tiempo que tú no estés en casa y con las labores cotidianas del hogar.

—No te niego que no lo necesitaré. Pero es un poco arriesgado. Un hombre soltero, con fama de mujeriego y con una chica joven en casa…

—Olvídate de lo que has sido y mira lo que eres ahora. Lo que vas a ser. Necesitas dar a ese niño todo lo que necesite y Elsa te va a ayudar, pese a la edad que tiene es muy madura y te vas a alegrar de tenerla en tu casa, en tu vida.

—¿Qué tipo de persona es?

Garret volvió a sonreir, pero esta vez francamente.

—Es la persona adecuada para llevar a cabo tu labor de padre. No eres superman, Edward. Todo el mundo necesita ayuda. Hasta tú. Ah... mira, ahí esta Angela, con ella.

Giré el rostro para mirar en la direccion donde lo hacia Garret y ví a Angela hablando seriamente con una chica desgreñada y cubierta de ropajes negros. Elevó el rostro y solo pude ver unos enormes lentes de pasta negra que cubrían sus ojos. Me miró como si fuera un bicho raro y le pegué un bocado a mi bollito de nata.

—Me gusta _—_sentencié.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¿¡Vieron porqué diantres no podía dejar de hacer todo el esfuerzo que hice por este capitulazo?! Nuestra Alice se nos fue, Bella está en coma y embarazada de nuestro Eddie! Aaahhh... sí es para gritar y de paso, pedirle a Sister que nos de una pronta actualización ;)<p>

Besos,

SisterJo


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD´s POV<strong>

—Veo que has podido dar con él —Angela agarra una silla y se acomoda al lado de Garret. La chica al contrario, se queda parada con la cabeza agachada y los lentes resbalando por la nariz.

—Elsa, te presento al señor Cullen. —Garret sonreía a la muchacha que ahora, tenía sus ojos marrones escudriñándome con curiosidad—. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella hizo un gesto de despreocupación con los hombros, alzándolos y abrió la boca, enseñándome sus aparatos metalicos.

—¿Usted es amigo de la Bella? ¿Cómo esta ella? —parpadeé varias veces, asimilando la pregunta y su delicada respuesta. La verdad y solo la verdad, era lo único que podía decirle.

—Hola, Elsa. —Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano, ella dudó unos segundos pero la agarró firmemente, para solatarla casi inmediatamente—. Bella tiene sus signos vitales intactos, pero algo le impide despertar.

—¿Lo hará algun dia? —De nuevo una pregunta delicada y en un tono alarmante.

—Tengo que confianza en que lo hará. Si lo deseas, podemos ir a verla cuando gustes.

Ella pareció sonreír, pero no se si fueron imaginaciones mías.

Miró a Angela y a Garret, tomando asiento en medio de ambos.

—Elsa sabe cual es su labor, Edward. Tan solo tienes que poner tus reglas y ella las cumplirá.

Suspiré antes de agarrar la taza de café y darle un último sorbo.

—No hay reglas, salvo que cuides de mi hijo como si fuera un hermano o tú misma. Te pagaré un buen sueldo.

Ella negó.

—Mi pago es poder continuar con mis estudios, señor Cullen y, por supuesto, comer en su casa. Vivo en un pequeño apartamento con una tía viuda y ella casi no se puede hacer cargo de mí. Desde que mi madre… —subió sus lentes que volvían a resbalar por aquella nariz algo grande y miró la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Me sentiré muy agradecida si consiente ese pago. Yo, naturalmente, cuidaré al hijo de Bella como si lo hiciera ella misma.

El hijo de Bella…

.

.

.

En el séptimo mes de embarazo, mi hijo nació por cesérea, un 10 de Noviembre.

Los médicos me comunicaron que era un niño completamente normal, pese a haber nacido antes de tiempo, estuvo cerca de tres semanas en la incubadora y, pasado este tiempo, fui en su busca para llevarlo a mi casa de soltero… aquella casa que había padecido "ligeros" cambios.

Vivía obsesionado con la idea de que el pequeño Victor; así es como había decidido llamarle, tuviera accidentes domesticos con los enchufes o con aquella escalera interminable que iba de la sala del comedor a las habitaciones.

Por ese motivo, había mandado construir un elevador y, por ende, anulé la escalera. Pensando en la calidad de vida de mi hijo; también había decidido que los operarios tiraran el tabique que separaban dos habitaciones y hacerla una sola, siendo así la habitación que más luz del sol tenía de toda la casa.

Millones de juguetes se encontraban por doquier. Todos adecuados a la edad que él tenía a la vista; y los desmontables y educativos guardados en dos enormes armarios empotrados, que también había mandado construir.

Elsa me acompañó a buscar a mi hijo y de ella partió la idea de enseñarselo a Bella antes de arrancárselo.

Aún me preguntaba qué tipo de sentimiento aislaba a Elsa de mí y la tenía tan pegada a ella, a Bella.

A pesar que estaba en aquella cama; pálida y con los labios resecos , Elsa no cesaba desde su primera visita de hidratarle el rostro, inundarle el cabello de colonia y mostrarle la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras le hablaba sin cesar de todo lo que haría cuando su hijo naciese.

Yo la escuchaba ensimismado. Desde que Elsa había aparecido, casi no hablaba con Bella, sentía que mis palabras no tenían peso ni sentido, mientras que aquella adolescente la mimaba y hablaba con tanta ternura. Yo tenía tanta pasión contenida y tanta pena por ella y por mí, que se me estrangulaban las palabras en la garganta cada vez que intentaba decirle algo.

Me había dado cuenta que no podía seguir persiguiendo un fantasma que vivía en otra dimensión y que nunca sería para mí.

Quizás la perseverancia de Garret o del mismo Emmett de que intentara salir de nuevo al mercado, había hecho que me despegara del fantasma de Bella que nunca sería mío… aunque despertara y volvieramos a encontrarnos.

—Mira Bella, es Victor, tu hijo. Algo que ha nacido de ti sin tú saberlo. No te preocupes, que lo cuidaré con toda mi alma, mis brazos serán como si fueran los tuyos y lo meceré, hasta quedar sin aliento, en las noches que lo desvelen los colicos. Lo lenvantaré en cada caída con un beso y una caricia y, lo más importante de todo, le contaré la historia de la vida de su madre. Una mujer buena que ayudaba desinteresadamente a los demás, dejándose parte de la vida en ello… Te lo prometo amiga… te lo prometo.

Y así fue , tal y como Elsa se lo prometió a Bella.

Trabajaba sin descanso con Victor por el día, mientras que por la noche se marchaba a la escuela noctura.

Habíamos decidido de mutuo acuerdo que viniera a casa a vivir, era mucho más fácil para ella de aquel modo, ya que vivía a una hora en transporte público y era una odisea para ella ir y venir a casa y, por supuesto, a la escuela noctura.

El primer año se graduó con matrícula honorifica, ganándose el respecto de muchos de sus compañeros, ya que en un primer momento, la vieron como una nerd sin remedio.

Toda esta información no la sabía por la propia Elsa, ya que ella no me contaba absolutamente nada; me preocupaba en llamar al Director del instituto y él me mantenía informado en todo momento.

No tenía manera de acercarme a ella y, mucho menos, desde que comencé a espaciar en el tiempo las visitas al hospital y a salir con una compañera de trabajo: Caroline Wesex.

Caroline había estado siempre ahí, pero nunca había deparado en ella. Siempre la había visto como una colega, y una noche en una comida de empresa comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que me había ocurrido y entendí que era una buena persona, justo lo que yo necesitaba.

Mi trabajo me obliga a viajar cada mes al menos una semana y en las últimas ocasiones Caro, como yo la llamaba, me acompañaban en dichos viajes.

Una noche, ocurrió lo que estaba llamado a suceder desde que entablamos aquella primera conversación en la cena de empresa e hicimos el amor.

Desde ese día, ella es mi sombra y yo la suya, y eso a Elsa, parece no agradarle demasiado.

.

.

.

—No me puede ni ver Edward. No sé qué le he hecho a esa chica, pero cuando está cerca me siento mal… no me deja ni siquiera agarrar a Victor. Le tiene un celo enfermizo, ¿te has dado cuenta que el niño solo le sonríe a ella? ¡Ni si quiera te sonríe a ti!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, y salté de la cama de matrimonio agobiado.

Habíamos tenido esa conversación decenas de veces durante aquel semestre.

Caro se había integrado en mi vida de una manera maravillosa, pero no formaba parte de la vida de Elsa y, por supuesto, de la de Victor. Ella llevaba toda la razón del mundo pero no tenía corazón para apartar a Elsa del lado de Victor, pese a que me lo había planteado miles de veces.

Tenía que hacer algo con aquella situación, ya que Caro vivía en casa y las dos mujeres casi ni se dirigían la palabra.

No es que Caro no lo hubiese intentado, era Elsa la que se negaba y yo sabía muy bien por qué.

Había tenido una conversación con ella a ese respecto y toda su actitud tenía nombre y apellido; Isabella Swan.

Ella en su mente pura e inocente, pues a sus diecinueve años pensaba que yo iba a estar esperando que Bella despertara para arrojarme a sus brazos, como su amante dedicado y fiel. Elsa no tenía idea que Bella no me amaba y que no amaría a ningún hombre, ya que era lesbiana.

Yo era el monstruo.

El que había abandonado a Bella.

El que no la visitaba.

El que no la amaba.

Y un día… todo dio giro tan grande, que quise que la tierra me tragara.

.

.

.

**BELLA´s POV**

La oscuridad que me ha acompañado durante todo este tiempo ha desaparecido.

Aunque los parpados me pesan, he logrado ver la claridad de esta habitación en la que estoy tumbada, intento mover los dedos de los pies pero no puedo. Los tengo rígidos, estoy preocupada. Hay alguien conmigo y me siento tranquila, aunque perdida. No recuerdo mi nombre, no sé quien soy… soy como la nada, ni siquiera un alma vagando en el purgatorio.

—¡Dios mío, te has despertado! —Alguien grita. Debe ser la persona que me hacía compañía.

Escucho cómo la puerta se abre y corren personas de bata blanca y comienzan a mirarme… a preguntarme. Tocan todas las articulaciones de mi cuerpo.

Se miran los unos a los otros y sonríen.

—¿Cómo te encuentras preciosa? —Me parecen todos iguales, pero puedo asegurar que este que me pregunta, es el mas mayor de todos.

—No siento mis pies, mis piernas.

Se miran con preocupación y yo me alarmo. ¿Qué coño me ha pasado y por qué estoy tirada en esta jodida cama de hospital?

—No te preocupes linda. Llevas mucho tiempo sin ejercitar tus músculos, nada que no pueda arreglarse con un poco de perseveracia.

Sé que la tengo. De eso estoy segura.

La mano de uno de ellos me golpea la cara en un gesto cariñoso. Eso lo he sentido perfectamente.

Salen despavoridos y escucho pasos, es una chica morena y con ojos negros; enormes.

Voy a lanzarme al barro, seguro que puedo hablar.

Carraspeo un poco e intento vocalizar.

—No recuerdo nada. ¿Quien soy? — La muchacha de ojos negros me agarra la mano con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

—Eres Isabella Swan y has estado fuera de este mundo cerca de dos años.

En mi mente vacía, se acopla un chispazo y apreto bastante mis ojos, como si con este acto reflejo algo naciera en mí; algún recuerdo de lo que fuí o algo de lo que soy.

—Isabella Swan. ¿Tengo padres, hermanos? Algún pariente que se haga cargo de mí.

Se aleja de mí con movimientos lentos, para agarrar una silla de un rincón de aquella habitación desinfectada de sentimientos y sabores. La pone justo a mi lado y vuelve a recogerme la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña con una lección que explicar.

—Tienes una madre que se preocupa por ti, pero que también esta preocupada por ella misma. Amigos... y un amigo que ha venido a verte casi todos los días, durante mucho tiempo. ¿No te dice nada el nombre de Edward?

Parpadeo un par de veces.

¿Edward?

Nada... un vacio infinito. Nado en una oscuridad tan fría, que un estremecimiento me invade.

—No —susurro.

—Él vendrá ahora. Está deseando verte con los ojos abiertos, ha sufrido mucho por ti.

Suspiro profundamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Soy tu amiga, desde cuándo me conoces?

La muchacha sonríe, sin que este gesto le llegue a los ojos.

—Sí, hace años que nos conocemos además, hemos trabajado juntas.

Asiento, ya tengo algo... algo que forma parte de aquella vida que no recuerdo y que por ende, ni siquiera siento.

—¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de trabajo desempeño? —pregunto de nuevo, notando como un hormigueo casi doloroso se forma en los dedos de los pies.

—Ayudas a los demás...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer chicas!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia, por el contrario es, completamente de mi autoría.

Gracias por leer chicas.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa Peet's POV<strong>

El cielo está terriblemente gris esta mañana y, al levantarme, he oído el llanto incesante de mi pequeño Víctor. Me pregunto ¿cómo no lo ha escuchado el señor Cullen? Ah claro... está follandose a esa mujer que odio.

Sí, la odio, porque ella ha hecho que sea imposible la vuelta de Bella.

Bella ha sido tan importante en mi vida como mi propia madre, velando por nosotros en todo momento y dando a mi madre los mejores consejos respecto al cabrón asesino de mi padre.

Mamá hizo todo lo que Bella le dictaba, hasta que ella cayó en coma y el asesino viendola débil, la acorraló y la mató de la manera más ruín.

No me gusta recordar nada de ese episodio crucial en mi vida, ya que recordarlo, es caer en un autismo absoluto con el resto de la humanidad, doliéndome el alma hasta lo inimaginable.

Un deber de favor me une a Isabella Swan y es por ello que no me negué cuando Garret me animó para hacerme cargo de el hijo de ella, una vez nacido. El problema, era el padre del futuro bebé y su incompetencia para con Bella. El amor no es una copa de cristal que cae al suelo y se parte en mil pedazos. El amor es algo inquebrantable y ese hombre no se ama ni a sí mismo. Ni siquiera al hijo de Bella… parece huir de él tanto como de ella.

Mientras camino hacia el cuarto del pequeño Víctor, escucho gemidos justo en la habitacion continua a la del niño. No escuchan el llanto del bebé porque ellos estan haciendo más escandalo, y solo se oyen a sí mismos.

Noto cómo me ruborizo al oír que la mujer le pide que siga más, y más rapido.

No soy muy devota pero he rezado hasta la saciedad para que Bella despierte y, la verdad, es que tengo la firme convicción que lo haga y pronto.

Por lo menos para sacar a Víctor de esa casa, ya que el niño no es querido allí…. y más tarde que temprano, ella se quedaría en estado de buena esperanza, ya que se habían casado hacía dos semanas.

Aún recuerdo el día que apareció por el umbral de la puerta, ataviada con un vestido rojo chillón de vuelo sin mangas y con la palma de la mano alzada, para que viese la alinza de oro blanco que brillaba en su dedo anular.

Casi vomito de asco, y eso lo debió notar en mi rostro, ya que rió de manera claramente desdeñosa y pasó a mí lado, sin hacer caso alguno a Víctor, al que sostenía en brazos.

Paralizada, apretando al niño muy fuerte en mi pecho, el señor Cullen hizo acto de presencia en el lujosísimo recibidor y, por primera vez en mi vida hablé sin ser preguntada.

—¿Se ha casado? —Mi voz extrangulada, hizo elevar los ojos del señor Cullen que me miró, algo menos de un segundo, apartando aquellos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Víctor, caminando hacia el perchero, colgando el gabán y caminando hacia mí, para sonreír y hacer alguna carantoña a Víctor—. Señor Cullen, ¿dígame por favor si es cierto que se ha casado con esa mujer?

No me miró siquiera, tan sólo agarró, la manita de su hijo y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un besito como alas de mariposa.

Se disponía a marcharse; lo sé. Pero alguna clase de caridad cristiana hacia mí, lo hizo mirarme y asentir completamente ausente.

Una ira sin medida me invadió. Finalmente la había abandonado, ahora Isabella Swan solo me tenía a mí y a su hijo.

—Pensaba que aún quedaba un resquicio de amor hacia Bella. ¡Su amor, señor Cullen! ¿Cómo le va a explicar cuando despierte que se ha casado con otra?

Respiró profundamente. Cansado, tomando asiento en uno de los butacones que se hallaban dispuestos en le recibidor. Paseando sus dedos por la densa cabellera cobriza que poseía.

—No la he abandonado, al menos no como tú piensas. Bella y yo, nunca fuimos una verdadera pareja. No te voy a decir que Víctor se engendró por error, porque sería un miserable si lo hiciera, pero déjame decirte que no es fruto del amor, precisamente.

Parpadeé un par de veces y miré a Víctor, que se metía las manitas en la boca, desquiciado, ya que estaban eclosionando sus primeros dientecitos.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando ella despierte? ¿Qué le va a decir? —pregunté horrorizada.

—No es mi problema. En serio Elsa, ni el tuyo tampoco. Ella tiene una madre y un padre que no se preocupan por ella lo que debiesen. Y si alguna vez despierta, que lo dudo seriamente, he hablado con los médicos, les he pagado lo suficiente como para que hasta sus nietos cierren la boca toda su jodida vida, Bella nunca sabrá que tuvo un hijo en el caso que despierte, ya que la cicatriz que se formó por la cesarea ha desaparecido, gracias al trabajo de un eminente cirujano plástico amigo de Caro.

—¡Caro, siempre Caro! Esa mujer es la que lo está apartando de Bella y mucho peor, de su hijo. ¿Es que no lo ve? —Le ofrecí a Víctor, agarrandolo de las axilas—. Es su hijo, sangre de su sangre y sinceramente señor Cullen, parece renegar de él.

Edward Cullen se levantó de la silla y caminó en dirección de su hijo y de mí, agarrando aquella bolita de carne que en esos momentos sonreía.

—¿Crees que se parece a mí, Elsa? —Abudicida por los gorgojeos de Víctor no pensé mi respuesta.

—Es igual a usted, señor Cullen. —Me arrepentí inmediatemente.

—Fabuloso, ni rastro de los rasgos de Bella en el pequeño Víctor Cullen Wessex.

Me llevé la mano a la boca absolutamente horrorizada. Iban a inscribir como madre de mi cosita a Caroline.

No pude controlar mis sentimientos, mi ira y mi impotencia y me puse a llorar aquella noche.

Y ahora…. con Víctor en mis brazos de nuevo y los gemidos de sus padres al otro lado de la habitación, no hago otra cosa que pedir a quién me escuche, que Bella despierte y desarme toda esta sin razón.

El niño se amolda a mi cuello y bufa un poquito, antes de cesar el llanto que lo corroe. Le doy una pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, susurrandole palabras del auténtico amor que le profesaba.

Mi vida gira en torno a mi pequeña cosita de ocho meses, que gatea y comienza a balbucear pequeñas palabras como _papá_.

Camino hacia el gran sinfonier con tiradores de Mickey Mouse, abriendo uno de sus cajones. Agarro un tubito de bálsamo primeros dientes y se lo aplico con mucha lentitud y delicadeza, Víctor es el motor de mi vida en este momento y lo veo demasiado vulnerable para alejarme de su entorno, como me he planteado millones de veces.

Gorgojea y me mira; le he mentido al señor Cullen, el pequeño Víctor tiene la forma almendrada de los ojos de su madre y ese color tan peculiar, que me recuerda al café acabado de pasar por el molinillo.

.

.

.

—¡Elsa!, ¡Elsa! —Los gritos de Caroline son como aullidos de las hienas que veía con mamá en los documentales del segundo canal después de comer. No me alarman, porque la noto nerviosa y eso debe ser bueno para mí y quizás tambien para Víctor—. Levántate, jodida niña. ¡Abre la puerta de una jodida vez!

Me arrasco la cabeza y tiro de los cascos, otra vez me he dormido con ellos puestos. Miro a mi lado, a la pequeña cuna de viaje con dibujitos de Winnie The Pooh, Víctor ha dormido placidamente desde que lo metí en mi cuarto. Este niño tiene la santa constumbre de dormir de un tirón siempre que esté justo a mi lado. Es curioso, pero ni siquiera se ha movido con los gritos de la neurótica de Caroline.

Doy un salto y camino hacia la puerta y la abro, sin ponerme las lentes. A veces es mejor no ver a esa pelleja mujer.

Me extraña su aspecto, parece no haberse peinado y maquillado.

—Preparame al niño, nos vamos. —Se giró en redondo y caminó hacia las grandes escaleras de marmol.

Cuando la orden llegó a mi cerebro somnoliento, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Eché a correr detrás de ella y la agarré de la manga de su batín de seda rosa palo.

—No puedes llevarte a Víctor, no te conoce… tú no lo amas —espeté con una descarada franqueza que me dominaba.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo, como si fuese una pordiosera y sonrió de medio lado.

—Aprenderé a quererlo. Lejos de ti será mucho más fácil, te lo aseguro. —Siguió su recorrido y la adelanté, rogando y llorando ya.

—¿Pero que ha ocurrido para llevarte a Víctor? ¿Qué?

Ella me regaló una mirada de odio y apretó la mandibula con fuerza. Casi pude oir como crujía.

Una sonrisa me embargó sin poder controlar mis músculos faciales.

Bella había despertado.

.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

—¿Ayudo a los demás? —frunzo el ceño y miro con profundidad a la mujer que me sonríe, intentando darme tranquilidad.

—Así es —asiente—. Eres mediadora.

Niego un par de veces confundida.

—¿Mediadora? —Mis cejas en ese momento han de ser una sola. No tengo ni idea de lo que me quiere decir la muchacha.

—Eres la que da la cara en según qué problemas. Hablas con las dos partes y tú eres las que das la cara en todo momento para poder llegar a una solución. Déjame decirte que del gabinete eres la mejor.

—¿Guaaauuu!...¡Vaya! —sonrió, abiertamente. La idea de ayudar a los demás me parece decir mucho de mi misma—. ¿Gano dinero por eso o lo algo de manera altruísta? —pregunto, poniéndome seria de pronto de nuevo.

La muchacha se carcajea, ajustandose las gafas a la nariz.

—Ganamos dinero por ello Bella, pero déjame decirte que no lo que merecemos. Nuestro trabajo es vocacional, sin lugar a dudas, así que tiene también algo de altruista. —Ella mira a su reloj y se acerca a mí, y siento sus labios en una de mis mejillas—. Me marcho, Bella. Me alegro horrores que hayas despertado de tu letargo y vuelvas a estar en este mundo. Me alegro de veras.

Su sonrisa franca me hizo imitarla, pero antes de caminar hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y dos hombres transpasaron su umbral como si estuviesen perdidos.

Noté como Ángela se envaraba y se marchaba diciendo _"Hola Garret",_ pero en realidad no miró a ninguno de los dos. La puerta se cerró y observé a los dos hermosos varones que me bendecían con su presencia.

El primero algo barbudo con ojos negros, me sonreía y parecía acariciarme con aquella mirada. Su cabello era algo largo y su manera de vestir completamente casual.

El otro parecía estar nervioso, intentaba no mirarme a los ojos, pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron una milésima de segundo, pudiendo observar los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía y lo trágico de su mirada; parecía estar corroído por demonios internos.

Guapo a rabiar, de mandibula cuadrada, con traje diplomático y un cabello desordeado de tono extrañamente cobrizo.

Ángela me había dicho que una tal Edward, estaba deseando verme con los ojos abiertos y deducí que tendría que ser él, que me sonreía sin parar.

—¿Tú eres Edward? —El rostro de el chico medio barbudo me parecía tan familiar y tierno, que mi pensamiento traspasó mis labios sin querer.

Él miró a su compañero que bajó la cabeza y se atusó aquellos cabellos cobrizos y difícilmente despeinados, para sonreírme con timidez.

—Soy Garret, Bella. Fui tu compañero de batallas durante un largo tiempo. —Se acercó dando dos largas zancadas hacia la camilla donde me hallaba tumbada y agarró una de mis manos flacas y amarillas—. No sabes las veces que he soñado con esto, Bella. No tienes ni idea...

—Ejem, ejem... —El tipo de cabellos cobrizos desintegraba al llamado Garret con los ojos—. ¿Quién te ha hablado de mí? —preguntó, alzando la barbilla y mirando la mano de Garret sobre la mía.

Fruncí el ceño.

_¿Quién te ha hablado de mí?_

Aquel debería ser el Edward del que me había hablado Ángela.

—¿Tu eres Edward? —pregunté sin hacer caso a la caricia de la mano de Garret.

—Sí. —Sus pestañas bajaron un poco y me pareció ver un brillo de ardor en aquellos ojos verdes... pero no era posible, seguro que andaba imaginándomelo.

—Ángela —tragué con dificultad, ya que mi garganta aún estaba hipersensibilizada por los tubos—. Ven, acércate. Quiero verte de más cerca.

Él negó varias veces y volvió a pasear sus dedos por aquel extraño cabello.

—Mi esposa me espera —evitó mis ojos y se aclaró la voz—. Otro día vendremos ambos. Te encantará conocerla.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Garret que parecía alucinado con mi rostro, no pestañeaba siquiera.

—¿Es siempre así?

El barbudo negó sonriendo aún más abiertamente.

—Está perdidamente enamorado de su esposa y desea verla cuanto antes; eso es todo.

Aquella revelación y la manera de actuar del tipo, me hicieron dudar seriamente de las palabras de la tal Ángela.

—¿Qué ocurre? —El tal Garret buscó mi mirada, que se había apartado de la suya.

—Ángela me dijo que Edward estaba deseando que yo despertase. Me habló de él como si realmente fuera mi amiga y me amara. Pero su manera de actuar… ni siquiera se ha acercado a darme un beso o a tocarme como… tú. —Miré a Garret y éste, acarició mi melena demasiado larga y sin brillo.

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas durante todo este tiempo que has estado "dormida". Yo no soy el que tiene que explicártelas y dudo mucho que sea bueno hacerlo, aunque sea en pequeñas dosis. No pienses nada. —Garret elevó los hombros— . Edward ha cambiado un poco desde que tú no estás en su vida, y ahora vive para su mujer y Víctor.

Garret me soltó la mano, dejándome sola. Alejándose y dándome la espalda.

—¿Víctor? —pregunté sin saber porqué.

—Víctor. El hijo de Edward y Caroline Wessex.

Alcé las cejas y me acomodé en el almohadón. Me dolía la espalda de estar en aquella maldita posición.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Besos lindas y ¡gracias por leerme!<p> 


End file.
